


Incubator

by Curious Kiwi (ThatTurtle)



Category: Before the Clan Wars (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: (your mileage may vary on whether or not it's light.), Alien Biology, Angst, Animal Ears, Blood, Body Horror, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eggpreg, Featuring mediocre art by the author, Foe Yay, Forgive me Lovecraft, Goo Girl, Humiliation, I'm so sorry, Incubation, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kemonomimi, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Male Lactation, Male Protagonist, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mpreg, NSFW, Not Safe For Humanity, Once again I am so sorry, Other, Oviposition, Parasitism, Past Character Death, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Slime Girl, Squick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Werewolf, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, blue and orange morality, but seriously, character abuse, dubcon, immortality hurts, interspecies something or other, it's the same idea, or something similar, our fair folk are different, our fair folk are freaking weird, pretty sure it counts if the alien is interested in the human-ish character right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/Curious%20Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nigh immortal young man is used as a living incubator by a creature.<br/>Contains dubious consent, xenophilia, and tentacle sex+oviposition with the male main character, among other things. Unpleasant things ahead. Heed the warnings lest you be traumatized. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a huge spoiler for the main story but the main story is rather long. Spoilers won't be an issue for a while. Poor Hale. I think this was the first vignette where I intentionally tried to break him.

Hale blinked. The fay’s hand phased into his torso. He cringed when xe grabbed an egg stuck to his  insides. Xe yanked the item free and phased out of his torso. The lycan coughed and flopped back.

A soft pained whine reached his ears. He recognized it as his own when his throat ached.

"Poor stupid boy. You willingly submitted to this miserable fate.” Xe touched his stomach.

"You would’ve just tried to find another host." He rasped. "I wouldn’t wish this on anyone." A tentacle on his shoulder kept him still as xe aided his regeneration. Another tentacle drifted just above his hips.

"Shall I at least give you that pleasure?"

"Please don’t." Hale pleaded.

"As you wish."

Xe wiped the blood from his pale lips. A tentacle stroked the muscles in his belly and chest, checking for remaining injuries. His eyes closed. It was soothing and he hated admitting that to himself.

Xe ripped another egg out. He winced and nearly bit his lip again. Xe held a cloth to his mouth for him to bite down on.

"Wh-what exactly is in the eggs you’ve been implanting inside me?" He asked timidly.

"They have my genetic material amongst the material of others of my kind. They contain trace amounts of yours as well so there aren't any compatibility issues." The creature reminded him.

"I see."

"I wonder if they would recognize you as their ‘mother’ upon hatching…" Xe mused.

Hale gulped. Xe touched two sensitive spots on his chest.

"Human males are capable… I don’t see why you wouldn’t be. Don’t complain. Their teeth aren’t that sharp at this age."

Hale stared at xir incredulously. Xe phased a hand into his body for a moment then reappeared. Hale’s cheeks burned when xe pinched a nipple.

"You get off on my humiliation and pain, don’t you?"

"Hardly. This is mere research, dog boy."

Xe handed him an egg. Hale reluctantly held it close. He shut his eyes and let exhaustion overtake him.

A cracking sound woke him.  His eyes snapped open.

"If it disembowels me, I blame you."

The creature snuggled against his warm skin.

_This is gonna hurt…_

Its teeth latched onto him.

"Ah- pl-please be gentle…" He whimpered.

The creature sucked. Hale squirmed a bit before settling down.

"How does it feel?"

"Kinda uncomfortable. That’s really sensitive. It’s not really painful but it’s not pleasant. It almost tickles? It’s just itchy and weird. The lactation is creeping me out."

As the fay infant continued suckling, the brunet began to relax. His expression softened. His eyes closed partway.

"Hm… Your response isn’t too different from that of a human female mother…"

The fay soon decided it was full. Xe took their unholy love child from him.

Hale was oddly calm, almost docile. He didn’t flinch when the fay touched him. Xe pushed him on his back and rubbed his belly like a dog.

Hale’s eyes widened. He flushed. “Quit it."

"I’m going to drain the other one. This won’t be a regular occurrence."

"Ah~" The werewolf shuddered. "You’re too rough…" His back arched.

"Are you going to release?"

"I don’t know- Ngh… If you keep doing thaaaat." The lycan writhed beneath the fay. “Ah- please stop.”

"I’m not actually trying to arouse you. This needs to be done or it’s going to be a nuisance."

Finally, xe finished xir task. Xe turned around. "That was unnecessarily cruel of me. I didn’t realize it would arouse you so much. Go ahead and relieve your urge, if you wish. Or do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"You genuinely feel guilty about that, huh? You seem fascinated with touching me. Fine. If it’ll make you happy." Xe turned around to face him. Xir mouth was twisted into a large smirk.

Hale moaned, gasped and whimpered as the creature went straight to work. After 15 minutes xe resumed groping him and he climaxed again.

"I like seeing you vulnerable and submissive and weak and pathetic. It makes me want to screw you until you can’t move. I like making you make those pleasant sounds and scream my name."

Hale blushed and frowned.

"I will keep you until you die. If you ever need relief again do not hesitate to call on me for assistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can technically be considered part of the Before TCW vignettes series. Hale appears in a few other vignettes I've posted here, just check his tag. Note that while the fay refers to Hale as "boy" quite often, he's not a minor. He's at least 20.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale reflects on his situation.

Hale didn't even flinch when xir human-like hand stroked his dark blue hair in a mock display of affection. The fay threw a blanket at him and headed towards the door. "I'll return later. Don't try to leave this room."

He was alone once more. Hale coughed up blood again. He had grown accustomed to the coppery scent and taste lingering on his tongue. It didn't really bother him anymore. If he were human, or even a normal werewolf, he would have died after the first clutch of eggs had been implanted. His body worked quickly to repair the damage done to his organs.

He wondered if the damage would be less serious if he had been born female with the appropriate reproductive organs. Hale dimly recalled hearing the fay say something about the eggs often not attaching properly in the womb. That's why xe opted to implant them in the host's abdominal cavity.

Now that the boy thought about it, he realized that the eggs were very much like parasites. He remembered discovering a caterpillar as a child. He watched in horrified fascination as wasp larvae erupted from the poor bug, eating it alive from the inside out. Prior to that incident, the only experience he had with the phenomenon was reading about it.

As callous as the fay was, Fenris was grateful that xe extracted the eggs before they hatched. He shuddered in disgust and terror at the idea of the little monsters hatching inside of him. Contrary to xir insistence otherwise, the hatchlings _did_ have rather sharp teeth.

The werewolf curled up in the fetal position. How many had it been? He lost count some time ago. The first time it was four. The absolute limit he could support and carry was nine. Any more than that and he risked losing some, if not all of them.

It took roughly 3 weeks for the eggs to finish developing inside him. The fay typically waited about 2 weeks before forcing him to swallow more. It wasn't an act of kindness towards the surrogate on xir part. Xe only waited for Hale to recover to ensure he could support another healthy clutch.

_How many does xe want? What if this never stops? Or what if xe decides xe doesn't want any more, what will become of me then?_

Fenris almost hoped xe would kill him when xe had no more use for him. He quickly pushed the thought aside.

_I can't die here. I promised him that I would stay alive and wait for him. I know he'll find a way to save me. I can't break that promise... I'll wait for him, whether it takes another year or another century._

His dark blue eyes glistened. He buried his head in his lap.

_Please... I want to leave this place. I want to go home._

Still exhausted from the extraction, he flopped over on his side and began to fall asleep.

_I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should've described the fay a bit more, huh? In the main story, the fay has at least two forms; one resembles a human, and the other less so. It looks more like a combination of a few different creatures, mostly winged insects. The fay almost always takes on the more humanoid form when interacting with other characters. It's safe to assume xe is humanoid unless explicitly noted otherwise. The fay is a shape shifter of sorts so I wouldn't be surprised if xe can look different to different people. You can probably just use your head cannon for xir appearance. Your head cannon doesn't even have to match up with mine. The only thing I'm really sure about anyway is xir usual human form is rather androgynous looking, and that xe is taller than Hale by a few inches. Oh, the tentacles are retractable, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains oviposition.)

A week and a half passed. Hale spent most of the time sleeping and writing in his journal. The fay let him keep dozens of notebooks to occupy himself.

The boy woke up in xir chamber on the floor. He quickly propped himself up so he was kneeling. He lifted his head so xe could easily access the first button on his shirt. Xir fingers grazed his skin as xe unbuttoned his shirt. Hale tried not to shiver at the touch. A slick tentacle slithering down his chest made that difficult.

"Open. But don't swallow yet."  Hale's lips parted. Xe slid a round object into his dry mouth. It was small enough to easily fit into the werewolf's palm.

The Fay pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. Xe embraced his thin waist with xir 'normal' arms. His heart pounded. His blue eyes closed as he flinched.

"Swallow." The Fay ordered, stroking his back.

He gulped. Xe pulled him a bit lower and stepped away. The Fay held up another egg and brought it to xir lips before pressing the object against his.

Hale forced the egg down. The Fay made him swallow eight of them. The demon kissed his flat, tender stomach. There was a faint pulse inside of him. The brunet cringed.

"Such a good boy."

Hale winced again. His stomach muscles were already contracting, trying to reject the parasites.

He whimpered.

"It's alright... They contain just enough material from you for your immune system to recognize them as your tissue. Give it a moment and the pain will subside."

The boy's eyes watered. He choked out a sob. He didn't expect the fay to try to help him. "I'm sorry." He apologized desperately.

"Oh god... I'm gonna-" He covered his mouth with both hands.

The fay pried his hands away. "If you regurgitate the eggs, so help me, Fenris, I'll-" Xe trailed off. Xe shoved a tentacle down his throat. The brunet froze.

"If you don't want to suffocate, you'll keep the eggs down, understand?"

Hale nodded weakly. He grew lightheaded from lack of air. His vision faded to black as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not dead. The fay can't afford to kill him. Not yet, anyway. 
> 
> (Feedback is always appreciated!)


	4. WARNING. NAUGHTY TENTACLES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains actual sex between our poor cosmic chew toy of a protagonist and the fay.

The werewolf stirred. His tongue brushed against his teeth and tasted something odd. It reminded him of a thick syrup.

_Gelatin? But why is it so sticky?_

After a few moments, he finally realized why it tasted familiar.

_This is the slime xir tentacles secrete._

For some reason, that revelation didn't bother him as much as he felt it should. The eggs inside him quivered faintly.

 _Okay, the eggs are way more disgusting._ Fenris decided.

A pink blush spread over his face as he noticed his hard-on.

_No! Wh-why now?!_

The brunet shakily stood up. He briefly considered sneaking off to take a cold shower but realized that would probably draw more attention than simply tending to the problem properly. Xe seemed awfully upset after he almost lost the eggs. He contemplated sacrificing what remained of his dignity to get on xir good side.

The boy gulped and called, "Master!"

The fay noticed his problem within seconds of arriving.

"Oh, you poor thing." Xe smirked. Xe embraced him from behind. A tentacle slid under his shirt. He gasped.

The demon let him go. He turned around to face xir.

"Strip." Xe commanded. Hale stared at the floor as he undressed. The demon pinned him down. Xe pressed xir lips to the junction between his neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

He felt xir breath on his neck. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

A tentacle caressed his chest. He closed his eyes. The boy hated that the fay could read him so easily. At least he didn't have to see xir condescending stare like this.

The tentacle continued to explore his bare skin. He did his best not to squirm. The suction cups teasing his nipples felt like mouths. They made it hard to keep still.  His eyes snapped open.

Another tentacle stroked his lips. Hale obediently opened his mouth. He let out a fearful whine as the appendage was jammed down his throat again. It threatened to cut off his air.

"Shh... Don't panic. I won't suffocate you." Xe tried to assure him. "Relax." The fay panted, obviously aroused.

"Damn, you're so tight." Xe hissed.

The werewolf struggled to breathe.

"Look, here..." Xe rolled xir eyes.

Hale cringed. Something wet dripped down his narrow passage. His throat relaxed. That dreadful panicky feeling was gone. It no longer felt as if he would choke. The tentacle fit snugly but he could still breathe.

 Xir cold, bony fingers brushed against his cheek almost tenderly. "So delicate, so pretty... Like a little doll." Xe murmured in his ear.

"Spread your legs more."

A  tentacle stroked his thighs. It wrapped around the base of his erection. He looked at the fay desperately.

 "If you're a good dog boy, you'll get to climax."

Another appendage began stroking between his legs. His eyes rolled back. He groaned. The tentacle in his mouth acted like a gag, forcing his jaw open. A trail of saliva trickled past his lips. His heart fluttered, making it feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. The sensory overload made him giddy.

A new tentacle cupped his ass. He paled. Hale's master distracted him with suction cup "kisses" along his chest and belly.

He whimpered when something slick began to slide inside of him. A protrusion gently rubbed against his prostate.

"What's wrong?" The fay asked. Xe moved the impromptu gag so he could speak.

"It's too much." Hale moaned pitifully. His eyes watered.

"What should I do to make you feel better?" Xe was going to make him say it.

"Please let me cum."

"You'll have to be more  convincing than that."

"Please lemme cum, Master." Fenris begged.

"You look like a bitch in heat. Pitiful little wretch. I wonder, what would your friends think if they could see you now? I bet that redhead vampire with the Napoleon complex would finally see  you're a pathetic mutt." Xe cruelly gloated.

"Please, Master. Isn't it enough that you took what was left of my dignity?" Hale practically sobbed.

 Xe licked away his tears.

"But since you were a good dog..." The tentacle gagged him again. Hale choked back a sob. He hated being dehumanized by the fay.

"Permission granted." Xe freed his length and removed the tentacle teasing his prostate. He climaxed with a whimper and a grunt.

The tentacle in his throat released more fluid. Xe pulled it out so he wouldn't choke on it. The excess orange slime splattered  his chest.

The fay pulled him into xir lap. Hale panted. He was too exhausted to struggle.

Xe gently scratched at his scalp. He leaned into xir touch. The werewolf grew sleepy. He was covered with slime. The suction cups had left marks akin to hickeys all over his upper body. But at least the fay seemed to be in a good mood.

He wondered if he was developing Stockholm syndrome. Hale shuddered and curled up in the fay's arms like a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... might have overdone it with the smut. I usually don't write really graphic lemons, so tentacles lemons is really pushing me out of the comfort zone. Poor Hale. This is basically cannon in the main story. It's just _implied_ that the fay banged him in addition to using him as a host rather than explicitly stated. 
> 
> I accidentally deleted like half of the original draft from my phone and had to rewrite it from memory. Oops.  
> As always, feedback, comments, etc, are much appreciated. Feel free to leave feedback here or on my side blog for this sort of thing: http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/ (Anonymous is on so feel free to use it.)


	5. "Are You My Mother?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's tone is a bit different from the others. You'll see what I mean.

Hale had been sleeping off the effects of the latest extraction since yesterday. Mercifully, his master had left him alone. The door opened with a creak.

 _Wha? Xe went out earlier, so what -?_  
He tried to ignore the intruder and go back to sleep.

 _Maybe I'm dreaming. Or I'm finally starting to lose my mind. It's a full moon tonight. I'm probably just imagining things._ Fenris tried to reason with himself.

He heard the patter of soft footsteps. Someone (or something) lightly landed on the bed. He could practically feel the newcomer staring at him. Something nudged his arm.

He groaned and sleepily sat up. A small child sat beside him. The kid looked pretty young. He couldn't tell if xe was a boy or girl.

"Are you my mother?" The child asked earnestly, voice providing no hint about gender.

Hale blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you my mother?" The kid repeated.

The werewolf titled his head curiously and furrowed his brow. He was baffled.

"Why would you ask-" His eyes widened incredulously. He froze. 

_Oh no. NO. What fresh hell is this?_

"Mothers are typically female." He answered.

"Oh. You're not female?"

"No." Hale shook his head. He blushed slightly. He still wasn't very fond of being considered feminine. He had been the equivalent of law enforcement in what seemed like another lifetime. He wanted to look tough, like a German Shepherd... even if he was more like a kicked puppy inside.

"Sorry mister." The child looked mortified.

"It's fine. You're an entirely different species. How would you know something like that?" Hale gave a tired smile and patted the kid on the head.

"But you're xir surrogate, right? You incubated the eggs?"

"Yeah."

"In my culture, that makes you the mother. One adult fay is the sire, most of the genes come from xir. The rest of the genes come from other fay. If anyone incubates the eggs, xe is the mother. 'Specially if xe is a surrogate. The sire raises xir own offspring." The child explained.

"I see."

"What's your name, mister?" The little one inquired.

"Fenris Hale."

"What do people call you?" Ze pressed.

"Most of my friends prefer Hale. Your sire uses my given name." Hale replied.

"Shall I call you Mother or Father?" The fay crept closer.

"Call me whatever you want." The incubator chuckled. "I'm just kinda young to have a kid."

Ze nodded understandingly.

"Do you have a name?" He asked warily.

Hir head bobbed. "Mm-hm!" Ze smiled without showing any teeth.

The child introduced hirself with a peculiar guttural sound. Fenris attempted to repeat the name a few times to no avail.

"Kanon is good enough." Ze decided, trying not giggle. The human... er... not-quite-human really did try his best to say hir name properly. The poor thing's vocal chords probably weren't even capable of forming the correct sounds.

"Papa should go back to sleep." Kanon advised. "Incubating is hard." Ze reminded the young man.

"Mm- Don't... worry about me. I probably shouldn't sleep for so long." Hale assured hir. He was desperate to talk to a sentient creature other than his master.

"Tell you what, if you can find me a book written in French, I'll read it to you, if you want. German or English works, too."

"Okay~! Wait here and I'll go look. Sire shouldn't be home for a few more hours." Kanon chirped and scampered off to find a book hir incubator could read.

Hale leaned back with a sigh of relief. He worried he would have gone mad without someone else to talk to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting to feel really bad for Hale. He might be a nigh immortal freak of nature, but even he has a breaking point. Kanon will appear again, don't worry.  
> My head cannon is ze's an androgynous looking child of vague age, probably looks no older than 8. The fair folk are rather old fashioned about... well, fashion. All their young'uns wear dresses/robes until they reach a certain age. Ze is a precocious kid but a little naive.
> 
> Hale usually isn't good with children but Kanon seems to like him. Hale hasn't aged much so we don't know how long he's been the incubator for his master. (He was 20 or 21 when xe started using him.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming very soon. In the meantime, have some old drawings of Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No when I say old, I mean they're from like a year ago. I really need to draw Hale again soon. The images are ridiculously large. I'll resize 'em later.

""

I think this was the fay's nonhuman form, or one of them. Kinda looks like a shadow with teeth...

[Alt Link](http://sleeping-turtle.tumblr.com/post/56794047347/submitted-to-my-da-in-august-2012-its-another)

[second alt link](http://orig02.deviantart.net/6148/f/2012/237/1/2/12a701ec9dc9feb508acaa24067be23c-d5cethn.png)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the angst.

Hale blinked listlessly.  The fay watched him. "Fenris, you're bleeding." The werewolf absent mindedly licked his lips.

His lip continued to bleed.

Xe leaned over him. The fay pressed xir lips against his. Hale's eyes widened. He tried to push the demon away. Xe licked the blood off.

"You already carry my young, you allow me to mount you, _and_ you've deep throated me. What's so important about a damn kiss?" Xe growled.

Hale timidly averted his gaze. "A kiss is supposed to be between lovers." He mumbled shyly. "Even prostitutes don't kiss their clients." He blurted. "We aren't lovers. At best I'm  your concubine; at worst I'm just a pet to you."

"You don't fuck a pet."

"Wait, so is what you do the equivalent of beastiality from your culture's perspective?"

"You're sapient." The fay shrugged. "Even we acknowledge that your species isn't that stupid. You're capable of consenting, aren't you?" Xe forced xir tongue into the boy's mouth. He groaned. Fenris pushed at xir shoulders. The demon relented.

Xe gently pressed down on his slightly swollen stomach.

The werewolf's shoulders twitched. He stared up at his master with wide eyes. "What are you-!"

"Be quiet. I'm simply palpating your abdomen to make sure the eggs are developing." The fay replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Why does it feel so weird?" Hale moaned softly. A faint blush crept over his cheeks. The fay roughly kissed him again.

He shuddered. A tentacle stroked his neck. "Your reactions are so honest. How cute." Xe grinned.

Hale glared at his master but submitted as soon as xe scratched at his scalp for a moment.

His breathing deepened as the fay continued to rub his belly. Xe leaned down so xir face was only a few inches away from his.

"I want to taste you."

The boy paled.

Xe would rather use seduction than force to get what xe wanted from him. Xe wanted Hale to consent.

"You're gonna eat me?" Hale squeaked.  

"Maybe you're not as perverted as I thought." The fay chuckled.

Xe cupped his face in xir hands.

The brunet seemed to understand his master's request.

He met xir gaze. "Just a kiss, right? You won't try anything else?"

"Just a kiss." The fay assured him.

"Alright." Hale agreed submissively. He stood on tiptoe and gave xir a quick peck. Xe nipped his lip but didn't pressure him for anything else.

Hale knelt. "Please... may I be dismissed, Master?"

"Yes, you're free to go." The Fay dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

He bowed and fled.

Xe realized that xir pet tasted salty. The boy put up a brave front, but he must have been crying earlier. How interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

Hale perched on a worn out chair, reading. He heard an odd sound, like a drain gurgling. Fenris tilted his head curiously and peered in the bathroom. The sink and toilet seemed fine. Baffled, he headed back to his chair.

His wolf ears perked up.  

_I know I didn't imagine that again._

Something oozed beneath the door. Hale gasped. It looked like a pink fog. It soon condensed into a thick liquid.

He panicked and froze. The goo collected in a puddle. It solidified into a vaguely humanoid shape.

He blinked incredulously. The pink figure was more obviously feminine than his master. She had definite curves.

Her body quivered like gelatin. Her hair seemed to defy gravity.

The boy pressed his back against the wall. His tail tucked between his legs.

She stared at him for a moment with large eyes that were slightly darker than her semi-transparent skin.

"Oh, don't be afraid, little human!" She chirped.

"I've known your ah- master for a long time. I won't hurt you." The woman tried to convince him.

"You'll have to forgive me if I frightened you, child. It's been ages since I've seen one of your kind." She added.

"I see." Hale chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you're so young. Xe was lucky to contract you." She mused.

The slime woman approached him. "Don't be afraid." She cooed.

Hale cringed. She kindly stroked his hair. "You're pretty, especially for an adult male. But you're so thin..." She prodded his sides. He practically squeaked.

"Does xe feed you enough?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Poor thing. You probably just don't have much of an appetite..." Much to his shock, she pulled his shirt up. "Xe should've tried harder to get some meat on your bones." Her slick hand traced his ribs. She squeezed gently. He squirmed in discomfort and embarrassment.

"Does xe hurt you?" She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. His cheek was pressed to her large bosom.

After a moment, he relaxed. The werewolf shrugged. "My master's naturally sadistic. Xe doesn't leave scars or anything permanent."

"Still, xe should treat you more kindly." The slime woman clicked her tongue. "Few humans would volunteer for such a position..." She murmured softly. She tucked his head under her chin.

Hale felt himself starting to sink. Fully alert, his eyes widened. He had the mental image of an amoeba absorbing its prey. The boy let out a panicked yelp.

"Please don't eat me!" Fenris wailed.

"I won't." She promised. "I said I wouldn't hurt you."

"Then what are you doing?" He hissed.

"This won't harm you." She reiterated. Hale cringed. The slime woman absorbed him completely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this didn't give any false notifications while I was saving the drafts. If it did, I apologize. Once again, if you have any questions, you can send me an anonymous ask on my side blog: http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Hale cautiously opened his eyes. He had been tucked into the fetal position. The pink translucent goo surrounding him didn't burn. He wasn't going to be digested anytime soon, it seemed.

The space around him appeared to be an air pocket.

"What exactly do you want to gain from this?" Fenris panted.

"I'm going to whisk you away for a couple days. Xe doesn't realize what xe has."

"No! Please! You don't understand!" He protested. "I have to stay-"

"You poor, deluded boy." She murmured.

"I _have_ to stay here." Hale repeated more firmly. "I don't have Stockholm syndrome. But... if I don't stay, he won't be able to rescue me. Xe would just find somebody else to be the host, anyway. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. My master is a cruel person but xe won't let me go so easily. There's no point in trying to escape. One day he'll come back for me, then I'll truly be free. I just have to bide my time..." Hale's eyes watered.

"Who is this 'he' person you keep mentioning? Is he a friend of yours?"

The boy nodded. "He's a very good friend." His voice cracked when he spoke.

She released him. He went limp. The slime woman caught him and held him up.

"You must have a lot of faith in this person if you believe that he'll save you." She mused.

"He's one of the most important people in the world to me. I can't give up on him." Hale murmured. "And my master would just hurt me even more in retaliation for trying to escape. I must stay."  

She hugged him gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Her lips were warm.

"Poor thing. Well, you knew what you were getting yourself into, after all. It's not my place to intervene in the affairs of masochists and their masters. I hope your conviction is rewarded one day. But... answer one question, Fenris Hale."

He tilted his head curiously. "Hm?"

"You're... abnormal, even compared to other lycans. What would you do if this friend simply dies of old age before he fulfills his promise? Pray for an heir to burden his vow?"

Hale shook his head. "N-no... I don't suspect he's the type to produce an heir." The brunet paused, trying to remember the more formal term for vampire. "He's a sanguinarian, anyway. He's a rare class."

"I see. He's the same peculiar sort of being as you, then." She noted. She set Hale down in his chair and patted him on the head.

"I hope your _vârkolak_ * knight in shining armor rescues you before it's too late, my dear boy. I'll drop by again to pay you and your master a visit." The woman dissolved into a cloud of pink smoke and slipped away.

It was only after she left that Hale realized he never got her name.

He sighed and returned to his book.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She's using an older term (vârkolak) to refer to vampires. Hale uses the formal but modern term sanguinarian. (In this setting, "lycan" is the formal, contemporary word for werewolf and "sanguinarian" is the equivalent for vampire.) 
> 
> I got lazy and couldn't think of a good name for the slime lady. Oops. Hopefully I'll think of one after I draw her. You can send me name suggestions at my blog here:  
> http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/ask


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hale doesn't have his wolf ears and tail unless otherwise noted. He almost always gets them during a full moon but he can them under other conditions.]

Hale tucked Kanon in and headed to his worn chair. He froze. The fay was waiting for him.

"Master?" He knelt at xir feet. His tail tucked between his legs.

"Oh no, don't mind me. Come, sit." Xe patted xir lap.

Hale's wolf ears drooped submissively.

"I'm waiting, Fenris."

"Yes, Master." The boy trembled slightly as he sat in xir lap.  

Xe wrapped xir arms around his lean waist. The werewolf tried to ignore his discomfort by focusing on his book for while. Finally, the demon spoke again.

"You tucked in the child. How sweet." Xe breathed against his shoulder.

"Kanon's a good kid." Hale replied softly.

"You're like hir stepmother."

"Just because I carried the eggs-" The boy growled.

Xe slid a hand under his shirt.

"Tell me, when you were intimate with that red haired sanguinarian, were you underneath him?"

"What the- It wasn't like that." Fenris sighed. "We never did that."

"Some sort of secret, unrequited crush on your best friend and you were going to marry his sister. Freud would have a field day with you, dog boy. But you did something with another man, didn't you?"

Hale gulped. "Yes." His eyes looked dull.

"Jun got a little too excited while he was studying me one day... So did I."

"That scrawny nekomata?"

The boy nodded.

"Let me guess, he was on top, right?"

"Yes." Hale whispered.

"Ah, little Fenris Hale. You have no spine, dog boy. Doesn't that make you angry? You're weak."

He shook his head. "I only submit if I want to."  

"True. You're the masochistic fool who agreed to the contract." Xir claws scratched at his sides, making him yelp. He hissed softly and flinched.

"But even in your wet dreams, Blood vi Drac dominates you. You have no spine, Hale. You're my little broken doll."

He shuddered when xe nipped at his ear.

"A nigh immortal little masochist. You're simply too perfect to give up." Xe chuckled. "I want to take you."

The werewolf sighed and rolled his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the ordeal.

"As you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, my first choice of host would've been your wife." The fay mused. Xe thrusted a tentacle into Hale. The lycan was on his hands and knees, facing away from xir.

"But for a sanguinarian, she had a frail constitution."

Hale's shoulders twitched.

"Oh, I suppose she's not technically your wife. She passed before you could get married, right?"

"Because you killed her, you murderer!" He snarled.

"I already told you, I didn't have a hand in her unfortunate demise." Xe rolled xir eyes. "I also considered her brother, your dear friend. But he'd put up a better fight than you. He'd be more trouble than he's worth. And neither of the younger vi Drac siblings are masochists." Xe pinched Hale's chest.

"I'm not a masochist..." He panted. "I'm a people pleaser surrounded by sadists."

The fay snickered. "Is there really a difference?"

The man groaned. He scowled but did not reply.

"Ah~ What would your wife think, dog boy?"

Hale's cheeks burned. His ears flattened.

"Wait, can you keep these all the time?" The fay stroked his ears. Xe tugged on his black wolf tail. He yelped.  

"I-I don't know-" The boy murmured.

"Liar."

"I dunno! Maybe."

"I suppose I'll have to experiment with some Moonstone..."

The lycan flinched as his master tightened xir grip on his waist.

"Pandora was just going to be a substitute for her brother to you, wasn't she? How cruel. Did the poor girl at least know what she was getting herself into?"

"It wasn't like that." Hale growled. "Degrade and hurt me all you want but don't you _dare_ try to say I didn't love Pandy!"

"How sweet. The dog boy wanted to be the little vampire girl's knight in shining armor."

"Go to hell, fay." Fenris spat.

He yelped again when his master bit his shoulder. Xe licked the blood.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those vampires you were so fond of only liked the taste of your blood." The tentacle around his waist pulled him closer.

Hale tensed and let out a tired groan. He went limp as he finished his climax. Xe let him collapse face down on the bed.

" _Gott_ * you're warped." The brunet laughed miserably. He rolled over onto his side.

"You could've tried to talk your way out of the contract by now, Hale. You haven't tried to escape once. There's certainly something wrong with you, don't you think?" The fay asked condescendingly.

"What sort of man stays with the person he despises, someone who torments him incessantly? You must like suffering or something." Xe murmured against his wolf ear. Xe absent mindedly caressed it.

"No... I'm waiting for the day I can get revenge for what you did to my friends."

Xe chuckled softly. "I look forward to it."

Hale cringed when xe wrapped xir arms around him.

Xe lightly traced circles on his stomach.

Hale gritted his teeth. "Good night."

"Good night, dog boy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *God in German.  
> Also worth noting- Hale's wolf ears and tail have black fur. But he's supposed to have gray wolf traits. Actual wolves can have black fur, but only if they have some dog ancestry. (As in, domestic dog. Yes, I know domestic dogs are descended from wolves.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some more descriptive body horror and gore. (Though if you've made it this far I doubt that you're very squeamish about gore.)

Hale's dark eyelashes fluttered. He blinked wearily. His ears laid back. _Feels like I have a hangover._ The boy froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something distinctly... other.

 _Is that xir native form? I've never gotten more than a glimpse of xir like this_. His tail stiffened.

Hale felt like he shouldn't see xir default form. He couldn't figure out why xe would assume it.

_I don't think xe'd change back on purpose. Is this like a human sleep talking? Did xe let xir guard down? Or is it a sign that something is wrong?..._

It was still dark out. The werewolf decided to ignore what he had seen and go back to sleep.

He woke with a gasp. He coughed. It was a peculiar sound, but one he had become all too familiar with. He grabbed a tissue from the night stand and covered his mouth with it.

The fay was awake by now, and back to xir human-like self. Xe sat up and watched him.

"It's fine." Hale mumbled. He spat into the tissue.

Xe pulled his hands away from his face. The tissue was stained with rust colored blood. "That's too dark to be coming from your lungs..." A tentacle pressed against his back. He whined.

"Shut up." The fay barked. "I want to be certain this isn't serious. Take a deep breath. Slowly." Xe added.

That particular tentacle could act as a hearing organ.  The suction cup came loose with a soft pop. The demon pressed the tentacle to his chest. It roved around his upper body, trying to listen for anything unusual.

"Again."

Fenris obeyed. He cringed.

"I'm not applying much pressure, so why is it so painful?" Xe mused. "OH. They're overdue." The fay pushed the boy flat on his back. Xe pulled on a pair of gloves and phased xir hands into Hale's abdomen. The demon seized hold of something.

It didn't feel like xe was wrenching an egg. It felt as if the object was stuck to the opposite sides of his body. But a single egg wasn't nearly big enough to do that. The eggshells were soft and easily fit under his ribs cage. They were resilient enough to not be shattered by his organs resting on top of them yet avoided crushing his organs... Or each other.

Occasionally, a particularly stubborn placenta of sorts would form. But the fay rarely had any difficulty removing those.

"Damn." Xe hissed under xir breath. The demon left the room. Xe returned a moment later and wheeled in a large dissection table.

Xe quickly secured the boy by strapping him down spread eagle.

His eyes watered.

The fay injected something into his shoulder.

 Xe put on a surgeon's mask and looked down at xir hapless plaything.

"Do you want a blind fold?"

"No." Hale weakly shook his head.

"As you wish." The demon agreed. Xe held out a black panel gag and explained, "You might bite yourself again."

Hale reluctantly opened his mouth and let his master secure the gag. It felt like a muzzle. Xe uncapped a black permanent marker. Fenris watched xir quizzically. Xe used it to mark his skin. The gag muffled a quite, nervous chuckle. 

The fay put the marker away and pulled on a pair of gloves. 

Xe picked up a scalpel.  

Hale barely reacted to the first incision. The fay smirked. Xe wanted to be efficient. Xe slowly dragged the scalpel down the center of his abdomen. The soft flesh parted beneath the sharp blade. The demon quickly located what xe was looking for.

Xe carefully began to detach the object from its host.  

Hale bit down on the gag and cringed.  

The fay cut the placenta loose with a swipe of the scalpel.

Xe held the object up and examined it.  

It was a translucent, orange pouch.

_An egg sac? I thought they didn't need an egg sac._

Xe wiped the egg sac off then set it down in a cushioned basket. The fay pulled one remaining egg out of Hale. Xe set it with the others.

Xe briskly began patching up Hale. The demon didn't have to do a lot. The werewolf could recover best with minimal intervention on xir part. He just needed enough stitches to keep him in one piece while his body healed and mended itself together. Perhaps xe could aid the regeneration process and speed it up a little. Blood loss was a valid concern in this case, but it wasn't a huge risk.

Xe finished with xir "repairs" then removed the gag.

"Can you breath? Are you in any pain?"  

"I'll live." Hale tried to shrug. His bound arms made that difficult.

"I thought they didn't need an egg sac?" He coughed.  

"They don't." The fay admitted. "But I wanted to see if you could support a larger, viable clutch this way. All 11 survived." 

Xe seemed rather proud of xirself.  "There were certainly complications. But I believe that was an error on my part. I should've extracted them sooner."

"I see." Hale replied thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I want to try this again anytime soon. But now I know that it _does_ allow you to carry a larger clutch to term."

Xe freed the brunet and picked him up with surprising care.

Xe cradled him against xir and carried him back to the bed. The demon set him down and pulled a blanket up over his chest.

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't die." Xe left with the basket carrying the eggs.

Hale blinked. He was exhausted. It didn't take long for the werewolf to succumb to fatigue and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. ^^; Life has been rather hectic lately. School keeps me busy. Hopefully I'll be able to resume the standard update schedule (once a week or once every other week) soon. Writing this has actually helped me a lot. It connects the main story to the prequel about Hale and Blood and co. (This takes place after the prequel but before the main.) It's helped me work out some plot holes.
> 
> (Prequel= BTCW. Main = TCW. BTCW/TCW are a lot cleaner and less sexual than this one. I finished the outline for the prequel in Summer 2012. I've been working on TCW since Summer 2009 and I still don't have even a finished outline yet. OTL)  
> Anyway, I used Hale for a drawing exercise recently. You can see the results so far on my side blog: (Contains blood and Moderate gore.)  
> http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you ever wanna draw fan art of any of the characters, go right ahead. (So long as you credit me somehow.) Remember, the fay has no set appearance. The only things that are cannon so far are that xe's androgynous, taller than Hale, and xe can retract xir tentacles. I've drawn Hale before so you can see how he looks if the story isn't descriptive enough. You can send me a link here or submit it to my tumblr, or just tag it as .incubator on tumblr. Whichever works for you. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	13. "The Good Thing that Hurts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains emotional abuse towards Hale from the fay.*  
> Also contains consensual tentacle fellatio.

Hale stirred. He forced himself to sit up. A bowl of rice porridge and a cup were within reach. The fay must have left them. He blinked and rubbed his temples. There was a sharp ache near his ribs. He tried not to think about that.

His wolf ears (and tail) were gone. He gulped down the water. The werewolf stared at the gruel. He wasn't sure if he could keep food down at the moment. The lycan sighed and decided to eat quickly before he changed his mind.

The fay peered through the doorway. "Ah, you're still here? Good." Xe approached him.

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."  Hale deadpanned. He swallowed another mouthful of gruel.  "Even the air outside is unpleasant." He put the bowl aside.

"You were unconscious for at least six hours, and slept a little over a day after that... I don't know whether it's brilliant or pathetic that you stayed. Especially after I almost killed you." His master sat beside the boy and pulled him down. Despite his unpleasantly vulnerable position, Hale did not flinch.

"Still, I suppose it's for the best that you've never tried to venture outside. Even some of the plants in the garden would prey on you." The fay mused. Xe inspected the stitches in his abdomen.

"I might be smaller and scrawnier than you, but I didn't have an office job, you know." Fenris scowled.

"Please." The fay scoffed. "Even your friends thought you were a gaunt little wretch." Xe traced the outline of his ribs. He shifted uncomfortably. The fay smirked broadly, exposing xir teeth. Xe squeezed his sides. Hale wriggled in xir grip.

"Anyway, isn't the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? If you go outside on your own, you'll be lucky to return in one piece... There are creatures with strength rivaling my own who would love nothing more than to eat a mutt like you."

"Wait a minute, fair folk don't actually eat humans, right? I mean you've done a lot of unpleasant things to me, but you haven't tried to eat me. A-and I regenerate. You could exploit that for all it's worth. Just cut pieces of flesh off and let it grow back." Hale instantly realized he should not have said that; shouldn't have given the sadist any ideas.

"Ah, Fenris." The fay chuckled. "I don't eat human flesh. The most I'll ever do is drink your blood once in a while. Or your tears." Xe buried xir face in his neck. "Even I wouldn't do something so... barbaric to you."

Hale whined softly. The fay could switch between sadistic and gentle so quickly. It was difficult to predict the demon's next action. It made him nauseous to think that the fay was trying to manipulate him.

"I wouldn't be so cruel to you if you weren't such a freak of nature. You're a masochist and you're nigh immortal. Most people would die after incubating the eggs. But I can keep you."

"Wait a- were you lonely or something? You really are warped, if this was your attempt at affection." Hale's eyes widened.

The demon simply shrugged.  "Don't go out alone. If you get lost there's no guarantee that I'll be able to retrieve you." A tentacle cautiously stroked the edges of the stitch marks.

Hale bit back a moan. It hurt, but he could bear it.

He flushed, embarrassed by his reaction but still turned on by the odd pain.

The fay tilted xir head. It was clear that xe hadn't meant to cause that response. 

"If I screw you, the stitches will come out."

Hale sat up on his knees. He took the tentacle in both hands. It was slick and relatively smooth, save for the small suction cups that dotted one side.

The lycan's heart began beating faster. The fay hadn't said anything yet. Xe seemed to simply want to see what the boy had in mind. Hale ran one hand over the tentacle.

Xir breath hitched. Hale's eyes shot up to meet xirs.

_Should I stop?_

"Continue." Xe ordered.

Hale brought the tentacle to his lips. His heart was beating so fast; he was certain his master could hear it. The boy opened his mouth and slid the appendage inside. His tongue rubbed against those little sensory organs. The fay moaned. Xe let the brunet guide the appendage further. Hale hesitated for a moment, trying to relax.

He took a deep breath through his nose then slid the tentacle down his throat. The boy was very careful to regulate his breathing.

The fay made an odd sort of purring sound.

Fenris cautiously eased the tentacle out of his passage. He shivered when the tip gently stroked the wall.

He continued sucking on the organ. He lightly pumped the main body of the tentacle.

"Good boy." The fay praised. It began leaking the familiar slime.

Hale started to slide the tentacle out. He wasn't sure how much of that slime this one would produce. If it was anything like the others, there would be too much for him to swallow. But... he had already gone this far. He decided he may as well try.

He sucked a bit harder and kept stroking with his hand.

The demon hissed softly. Xe ran a clawed hand through his hair.

Finally, the orange slime spilled out. He did his best to swallow all of it.

The fay pulled away. A bit of the gel splattered on his flushed face. He was startled by how much there was. His master licked it off his cheek. Xe embraced him around the shoulders and carefully but forcefully pulled him into xir lap.

"Good boy." The fay murmured, kissing the side of his neck. "I want to make you feel good, too." Xe breathed.

"But you said-!" Hale panted.

"Sh... I won't even have to touch between your thighs. Now let your master reward you." The fay murmured seductively. Xe trailed a bony hand over his chest.

Hale whimpered when xe lingered at a quickly hardening nipple. He wriggled in xir arms.

"Hah..." He keened.  

"Just relax and trust me..." The fay commanded in a low, calm voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Xe has been tormenting him for the past 12 chapters. I mean, this is more subtle and it's probably not as obvious what xe's trying to do to him. [The chapter title is an allusion to the song "Le Bien Qui Fait Mal" often translated as "The Good Thing That Hurts." It's from the French musical Mozart, l'opéra rock.]
> 
> So... I feel like I should mention that while the fay's behavior is definitely unhealthy by human standards, it's possible that it's perfectly acceptable by xir culture. Xe is certainly not a human, after all. However, when trying to maintain an interspecies relationship of any sort, it would behoove both parties to keep their partner's cultures and standards in mind. Basically the fay needs to look at things from Hale's perspective because xe holds power over him and xe's being an asshole. It's also entirely possible that the fay knows how dysfunctional their relationship is and simply doesn't care... 
> 
> Anyway, comments, feed back, fanart, etc, are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale makes a deal with the fay.

Hale trembled slightly. His pupils dilated. He was a bit wary of the fay doing anything to him, more so than usual after the egg sac incident. Xe hadn't even mentioned anything when xe implanted it.  And xe had just warned him that the wound would rip open again if they did anything strenuous. His breaths came in shallow gasps.

"Fenris. Listen to me, dog boy." The fay repositioned him so they were face to face with Hale still straddling xir legs. To his fright, the fay embraced his skinny shoulders. 

"I said to trust me, stupid boy." Xe growled. "I'll be gentle. I don't want you to require more recovery time. I said I wouldn't screw you, so stop shaking." Xe stroked his back.

Hale was on the verge of tears. He could take the physical abuse, his master ripping his body open and hastily sewing him back together. He could endure the taunts and even the humiliation. But he hated the inconsistency.

The fay's cruelty hurt even more because xe lulled him into a false sense of security with kind words. Xe didn't love him. Xe wasn't human. Xe looked down on mundanes and Nons alike. He didn't think that the fair folk even knew how to show affection. It was all sadism and displays of dominance. Possessiveness. It was a one sided, warped, mad love. Why was he even having to remind himself of that?

 _Do they even have a concept of love? I don't know if xe's a monster by their standards,  too, or if they're all like this. Or is xe simply a bit worse than most? An asshole instead of a sociopath? It might easier to figure out if I could get some more  information about xir species. Even from a third party who ISN'T one of the fair folk. But... what if they're even worse_?

He cringed at the notion that his master was gentle, or kind compared to the rest of the bizarre species.

"I don't-" Hale coughed weakly and cleared his throat. "I don't need to." He mumbled. "You don't need to sully your hand." he lowered his head. "I'm fine."

"You're lying." The fay sneered.

Fenris stiffened. "I don't want to." He corrected himself. From the fay's perspective, he did need release.

"Why? You're still frightened?"

Hale shrugged then hesitantly nodded. "I never really had a high libido." He mumbled timidly. "I didn't exactly have the time for that, either... I don't care about sex right now." He added. "Could you take me outside instead? Please?"

He hoped that his master would stop pestering him if he accepted some alternative reward. "Please, Master?" The werewolf pleaded. His eyes softened as he began to pout, trying to grovel.

The fay sighed. Xe was reluctant to give up a chance to see Hale blush and writhe... to make those alluring sounds...But he looked so desperately pathetic.

"Fine." The demon relented. Xe got up. "I'll be back in a moment." Xe returned with a box. Xe set the box down and began rifling through it. The fay pulled out a few things. Hale warily observed.

"Would you rather go outside in your underwear?" Xe deadpanned.

Hale yipped and frantically shook his head. The fay quickly dressed him. He blinked. He was clad in a button-up tunic with a mandarin collar. It was light blue with darker accents. Mercifully, it was loose fitting and did not rub against his stitches. Beneath that, the fay had managed to get a pair of loose, black pants on him. Xe scooped him up and headed down the hall. The demon paused and called out in xir language. Kanon appeared.

"We're going outside." Xe informed the little one somewhat coldly.

"I understand." Hir head bobbed.  Hale grinned weakly at his surrogate child.

Kanon stood up on tiptoe and lightly patted his arm.

The elder fay led them both through the backdoor into the garden. Xe set Hale down on a simple bench.

"Don't touch anything." Xe warned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keep in mind that Hale is from an anachronistic time period that bears resemblance to the 20th century. He is not referring to a particular, diagnosable personality disorder when he wonders if the fay is a sociopath.  
> As always, feedback and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for all the kudos~


	15. "Sunshine"

Hale found himself in a dimly lit room. The faint light was gentle enough not to hurt his eyes. He lay on his side in a large bed. Someone was kneeling beside him. A thin, warm hand stroked his hair.  Fingertips lightly traced circles on his back. "I'm sorry, Hale." A soft voice murmured. She began humming quietly.

"Are you okay? Hale? Hale!" Kanon's voice brought him back to the present.

"... don't take my sunshine away." He slurred. It was obvious that he wasn't fully awake yet. Hale awoke with a dull ache in his chest. He wondered if the angst had finally crushed his little heart. It took a moment for him to regain his bearings. The elder Fay was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, kid." The werewolf mumbled. "I must've spaced out. It happens once in a while. I'm fine."

"You were talking in your sleep." Ze explained. "Something about sunshine. Is that from somewhere?"

"Yeah..." Hale nodded. He smiled sadly. "It's a song. My voice sounds bad. I know somebody who used to sing it really well..." Fenris explained almost wistfully.

"Oh, I was looking through the myth book we've been reading. I wanted to see where we left off. I saw that photo  of the lady with kinda long hair.  Is she the one you're talking about?" The kid guessed.

"Yeah."  

"Who is she? She's pretty." Ze asked curiously.

"My wife. She-" Hale caught himself. He wasn't sure if he should tell the kid. "She passed away." He murmured.

Kanon grew quite. "Oh. How sad..." Ze hung hir head. The child leaned against the solemn man.

"Your wife was human, huh?"

"Not quite. She was a vampire."

"Huh. I didn't think she was a werewolf but I didn't know that Nons could marry different Nons. No kids?"

"Nah. But if we would've had kids they either would've been vampires or werewolves. Not both. Or they could've been ESP'ers."

"Sounds  complicated." Ze replied.

"Yeah." Hale chuckled. "It kind of is."

"Well, my species can shapeshift. I guess that's kinda complicated, too." Kanon admitted.

Ze stretched hir legs. Hale briefly raised an eyebrow but quickly hid his confusion. It was impolite. The kid seemed to have dragon legs or something. They looked like a kangaroo's hind legs but they were vaguely reptilian. Hir feet looked like they belonged to a small dinosaur. And was that a tail?

Kanon seemed to notice that something was bothering Hale. "Oops! I forgot to change 'em back earlier. You haven't seen 'em like this before." Before Hale could reply, hir legs and feet changed to their more human shape. The tail vanished. The werewolf decided not to ask.

The small fay sat beside him again. They shared a moment of silence and simply watched the creatures in the garden. A large fly landed on a red sunflower, which promptly slammed shut like a pair of jaws. Hale's shoulders twitched.

 _It's like a Venus fly trap. But that one didn't look anything like the carnivorous plants back home. And_ _that fly was pretty big._ He gulped. _Is that why xe said not to touch anything? Xe keeps a bunch of freakish plants that attract equally bizarre bugs?_  

"Well, at least a grand wasp didn't get it." Kanon blithely chirped.

"What's a grand wasp?" The lycan warily asked.

"It's a wasp the size of one of those big fruit bats."

"A Flying Fox?"

"Uh-huh. There's even bigger ones, too. Those usually end up getting eaten by those bears, though." Kanon glanced up at him. "Hale? Is something wrong? You look paler."

"Maybe we should head back in." Hale mumbled.

"Aw... Okay..." the kid agreed. Ze jumped up and scampered ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ambiguous whether Hale is dreaming or hallucinating the vision in the beginning. It's supposed to be kinda vague about what the hell is going on. That's why he just says he spaced out. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I was having a hard time trying to transition to the next mini "arc". I won't take as long as to update the next couple chapters. Comments, questions, fanart, and feedback in general are always appreciated! 
> 
> "You are my sunshine" is (c) 1940 Peer International Corporation. Originally written by Oliver Hood.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may trigger those with arachnophobia.

Hale uneasily shifted his weight from foot to foot. His master had dragged him to the nearest market place. They were surrounded by peculiar, ethereal creatures. They all wore hooded cloaks. Their feet didn't seem to quite touch the ground. Their glowing eyes peered out of a dark shadow. Hale suspected these were the same species as his master, if not, they were closely related.

Initially, the creatures watched him curiously but the novelty soon wore off and most paid him little attention. But occasionally, he would catch one staring. The werewolf timidly moved closer to the fay.

A week ago, xe had filled his stomach with eggs again. Hale wasn't sure why the demon had ordered him to accompany xir today. The fay herded him towards a red tent. Xe spoke to the shopkeeper, who nodded and handed xir something. It was a black leather collar.

"Fenris, remove that chain you wear. We need to make sure this will fit you."

The brunet felt himself blanche. "But I-"

"Don't make me ask again." The fay warned in a low growl.

"Please, no-" He begged.

"Fenris." Xe hissed. Hale gulped and tentatively removed the chain around his neck. He typically kept it tucked in his shirt. A simple metal ring dangled from it. He trembled slightly as he handed it to his master.

"I should've guessed that's what the chain is for..." Xe mused.

Hale was mortified. The fay put a thumb under his chin and forced his head up. Xe fastened the collar around his neck.

"Excellent. It fits perfectly."

The demon slipped a tentacle through the D-ring and turned to pay the shopkeeper. The werewolf resisted the urge to make a quip.

"We're done here." The fay announced. Xe yanked on the boy's collar. Fenris coughed and quickly followed his master.

"May I please have the ring back now?" Hale asked humbly, once they had reached the edge of the village.

"You can have it back when we return home."

"Master, I'm sorry I disobeyed. Please let me have it back." Hale begged.

"No."

"I'm sorry I hesitated." The lycan bowed. "I shouldn't have protested. Please let me have it back?" He pleaded.

"If you continue begging,  I'm going to make your punishment worse." The fay coldly threatened him.

"That ring means a lot to me. But that's no excuse for questioning your orders. I'm sorry." Hale's eyes glistened. He was becoming increasingly desperate.

"Groveling won't spare you." Xe sneered. "You need to be disciplined."

"Do whatever you wish. Shibari, suspension, pain, I don't care! I deserve it." The boy darkly murmured. "But please gimme back my ring!"

Hale lunged and threw his lean arms around the demon's waist. The fay quickly transferred the ring to a tentacle and held it out of Hale's reach. 

The werewolf's sudden embrace caught his master off guard. The ring was knocked from xir grasp and landed several feet away. Hale jumped up and made a mad dash towards it.

A bizarre, winged animal flew by. Hale briefly wondered if it was a bird. It opened its frog like mouth. A long tongue shot out and snatched up the ring. The beast flew away.

"Noo!" Hale howled. He took off in pursuit.

"Fenris!" The fay bellowed. "Fenris, don't you dare follow it!"

 _I am so gonna pay for this later._ The boy thought miserably, though he did not stop running.

The fay was a bit surprised that the frail looking youth could still move so quickly.

"Idiot!" Xe shouted. Xe sighed and ran a hand through xir hair. If one of the native plants or animals didn't get the boy first, xe would make sure the little wretch lived to regret ever disobeying xir. 

Hale was able to keep up with the flying monster longer than he had expected, but he knew his stamina wouldn't last much longer. He considered throwing a rock at the beast but doubted his aiming ability. Besides, that might scare the frog off entirely. He chased it past a trail that spiraled up a small mountain. The thief inexplicably paused in midair.

Fenris cocked his head. _Why did it stop?_

He drew closer and cautiously walked beneath it.

"Oh." He breathed. The monster was stuck in an enormous spider web. It shrieked and thrashed in a frantic attempt to free itself. It dropped Hale's ring during its struggle. The boy snatched it up and put the chain back around his neck.

A frightened sob reached his ears. His blood ran cold. He froze. A young woman, probably close to his age, was trapped in the web.

Fenris clambered up a nearby tree. He carefully crawled out onto a broad limb a few feet above the web.

"He's coming back." The girl whispered. Her long, dark hair fell over most of her face.

"The one who made this web?" Hale asked quietly. She nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her beige dress looked worn and raggedy.

"The drider." She murmured.

"Drider? Wha-"Hale tilted his head.

"A creature with the lower half of a spider. He only looks human. They're carnivores." She explained grimly.

Hale gulped. "Lemme see if I can get you outta here..." He quickly changed the subject. He leaned in close. He clutched his perch with his legs and precariously dangled just above the web. His fingertips brushed against a thick strand.

 _Damn. My nails aren't sharp enough. I'd need a knife or something. Ugh. It's so sticky..._ The dense strand ended up stuck to his palm.

"What the hell? No!" He yelped hoarsely. Hale's grip on the tree branch weakened.

The frog-bird monster began thrashing and making a racket. There was a disgusting crunch and a squelch. It stopped moving.

"He's here." The girl whispered.

Hale's eyes widened. He lost his grip on the tree branch. He twisted, desperate to fall away from the web. Something sticky and damp splattered against the back of his shirt. He was pulled towards the center of the web. Fenris landed flat on his back. He winced and turned to see three pairs of unnaturally huge spider legs standing beside him.

He flailed and extended an arm, but only tightened one of the cords around his neck. The woman stood over him.

"Sorry, sweetie. But it's you or us." Her lower body looked like a large spider's. She reminded him of a centaur from the mythology of old.

Hale's eyes narrowed. "What the-" Each of the driders extended an arachnid limb and tore the thread away from his neck. He felt himself start to black out. Hale groaned and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting a mini-arc~ Poor Hale can't catch a break, huh? It's not too hard to guess why that ring means so much to him. Anybody wanna take a guess? Yes? No?  
> Anyway, the next chapter should be up in less than a week. As always, feedback, kudos, comments, questions, and fanart are much appreciated. Feel free to contact me via my side blog on tumblr: sleeping-turtle-afterdark. Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Hale regained consciousness only to find that darkness filled his vision. He panicked for a split second until he sensed the blindfold. A few moments later, someone removed it.  
The woman from before stared at him. She wore an apron-like shirt to cover the front of her torso.

The werewolf took a quick survey of his predicament. A wad of adhesive kept his back pinned to the wall. He couldn't get a good look at it, but he suspected it was like spider web. He was suspended about two feet above the ground. Several strands of webbing kept his arms pinned at his sides. He was trapped.  

"Who are you people and what the hell do you want?" Hale demanded.

"Sorry for tricking you, sweetie. My name is Lottie. My mate and I are driders."

"Are you gonna eat me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, you are pretty cute. If that's what you wanted, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we shared you..." She replied in a sultry tone.

The boy flushed.   
 Lottie gently stroked his cheek. "But we have to give you to someone else." The woman sighed.

"Wha? Who?!"  
"We had a run-in with a stronger predator. She needs an incubator. She was having trouble finding one."

"She'd use us as incubators if we couldn't sacrifice some poor bastard in our place." The male drider piped up.

"Harold!" She hissed. "You're gonna give him a heart attack or something!"

The man approached Hale to get a better look.

His hair fell just past his jaw. It was very light, unlike his companion's. They both had reddish colored eyes, however.

Hale sputtered. "But I already- One of the fair folk already uses me for that! Xe shoved eggs into my guts last week!" He blurted indignantly.

"Oh my. This could be a problem..." Lottie noted.

"Dammit." Harold groaned. "She's already on her way..." 

"I tried to point out the collar. 'Don't worry,' you said. 'It's just a fashion statement', you said." She muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Harold sighed. "Maybe we should try to explain our mistake. If I'm right about who this kid's mate is, xe'll annihilate us for trying to use him like this."

"I'm not xir mate." Hale snapped.

"Pardon?" The older male asked.

"Mate implies equal standing, right? I'm not the fay's mate." The lycan repeated more firmly.

"What, did xe kidnap you or something?"

"N-no. Not exactly. It's a long story. Look, am I gonna get eggs shoved into me again? Cause xe'll freak out if anybody else uses me, y'know." Hale warned them. The lycan couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the odd pair.  
"But maybe I can convince xir to help you guys out..." He added.  
The driders turned to him expectantly.  
"You can't hand me over to this lady though, deal?"  
 

The driders exchanged glances then turned to him.  
"Agreed."

Lottie walked to the other side of the cave and glanced out the 'window' in the rock face.

"Should we send a hawk?"

Hale blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't know? People around here use birds like hawks to deliver messages."

"No, I wasn't aware of that." Fenris admitted. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if my master is already on xir way here."

The driders froze when he said that.

"H-hey! Don't freak out. I told you I can probably talk xir into letting you guys off the hook."

He heard something odd, like a flutter of wings.

"Is... that your hawk?" Hale asked quietly. He knew it was just wishful thinking. The newcomer landed at the open end of the cave.

"Miss Cybil!" Lottie yelped. She tried to compose herself. "What a surprise! You're here early!"

A woman dressed in black approached the trio.

"I trust you've found an eligible host?" She asked. Her voice was a bit lower than Hale would've guessed. The woman spoke and moved with a sort of calm self confidence, an air of dignity.

"We made a mistake." Harold confessed with a humble bow. "The boy we had intended to host your eggs is already carrying a clutch."

Cybil strode up to Hale. The sunlight and shadows at the entrance of the cave had obscured most of her features .

She was taller than him. He imagined that she would be even in flat shoes.

Her long, dark hair swayed slightly with each step.

She paused in front of him and pressed a hand to his stomach.

"You really are already carrying a clutch of eggs, aren't you? Fay, from what I can tell."

Hale cleared his throat. "M-Madame, the sire of these eggs is a jealous person. I really don't think xe would appreciate xir consort being used by someone else."

"Please." She scoffed. "Monogamy isn't going to help propagate any species." Cybil lightly stroked his jaw.

"There won't be enough room for another clutch!" He blurted fearfully.

Her green eyes narrowed. She had slit pupils, like a cat, or his master. Or a snake... Cybil was attractive, but she was also staring at Hale with a predatory gaze. That overpowered her natural charisma. The effect was more unnerving than seductive.

"Lady, seriously." The werewolf protested. "Xe is _really_ territorial."

"There's only five eggs..." Cybil counted, groping his slightly swollen stomach again.

"This clutch is small. You'll be fine." She assured him and dismissively waved a hand.

"Now then, let's get you down..." Cybil used her sharp nails to slice through the webbing behind him.

Hale whimpered fearfully.

He silently prayed that his master would find him before anything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unannounced hiatus and appreciate your patience. I thought it would be best to wait until a couple chapters were done before I updated. I had a bit of writer's block, among other inconveniences. I feel like I must confess something- this story was originally just a PWP that happened to fill the timeframe between the main story and the prequel. It was just a guilty pleasure I'd write in my free time once in a while. I never thought anyone would actually want to read this. I was pleasantly surprised to find that there were people who followed this twisted little tale. Thanks for reading this far, and thanks for all the comments, kudos, and feedback. I appreciate it.


	18. [Warning! This chapter contains large images!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been so slow... Have a couple drawings.

I think it was supposed to be his master ~~groping~~ embracing him. Just... ignore that xir disembodied tentacles seemed to be coming out of some ethereal void. This was my first serious attempt at _drawing_ tentacle smut, believe it or not. 

Hale is often my guinea pig for animation attempts. His outfit is vaguely OOC. (It looks Meiko the Vocaloid's shirt with Kaito's color, oops.) But I had already shaded his abs and stuff and I didn't wanna cover up that work. The fay would probably make him bear his midriff at some point anyway, so I guess it's not entirely OOC.

I have one other recent drawing of the little cosmic chew toy worth sharing [here](http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/post/67830256008/im-not-done-with-this-yet-heres-a-preview-of) on my NSFW tumblr. Be warned, I uh... decided to try drawing gore. Hale can regenerate, after all.  


	19. "Xerxes"

Lottie came to Hale's rescue.  "Miss Cybil, are you sure you want to use another Fay's incubator?"

"How do ya know he's clean? He looks kinda sickly, too. His master has questionable taste." Harold added.

Fenris did not bother to protest.

Cybil glanced at the driders skeptically.

"Hey, he was the first thing we caught in the web." Harold shrugged. "Beggers can't be choosers, and whatnot."

"What if his master learns that you made him carry your eggs? Xe might try to take revenge on you, or just kill him. Mating spats can turn ugly." Lottie tried to reason with Cybil.

Hale saw faint movement on the edge of his vision. His eyes widened but he quickly muted his expression.

  
Cybil stroked his hair. "Shhh... You should've been more suspicious of the woman in the drider's web, you gullible boy. But this won't take long." She stared down at him.

Hale tensed.

"I'm going to take you somewhere a little more private." She continued. Cybil looped some of the web through the D-ring on his collar like a leash. The driders gave him sympathetic glances.  
His shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to his fate.

 _I knew I was gonna regret this..._ Fenris glumly mused.

She led the leashed werewolf out of the cave. The sunlight made him squint. The demoness walked quickly but made sure he could keep up. He blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted to the light.  

Hale recognized the trail they were taking as the one he had seen earlier, when he had pursued that flying monster.

_I might be able to find my way back to the village from here..._

The lycan warily glanced at his captor. She tugged on the leash a bit.

"I want to get there by sunset." Cybil explained briskly. They continued on until the end of the trail at the base of the small mountain.

_Where the hell is xe? Did xe give up? I need to buy some time..._

Hale staggered rather violently, nearly wrenching the leash out of her hand. He leaned against a nearby tree.

"Forgive me." He mumbled apologetically. "I'm pathetically frail for a lycan."

Cybil sighed. "Five minutes, and then we're leaving." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. His gaze shifted to the ground.

"Do you want food?" She asked as she circled around the tree.

"No ma'am." Fenris replied quietly. He sat down and leaned back. His eyes closed.

A crow landed nearby and stared down at him. It cawed.

Hale opened one eye.

 _There's something strange about that crow._ _.._

Without warning, something landed in the dirt beside him.

Hale raised an eyebrow. It was a sheet of folded up paper. He made sure that Cybil wasn't watching him before slowly unfolding it.

'Stupid dog boy. You're lucky I found you.'

"Wha?" He murmured.

The crow had apparently flown away.

"What, is my penmanship too sloppy?" A familiar voice scoffed. "Or are you just too stupid to read it?"

His master materialized a few feet away.

"Oh thank god you're here." Hale exclaimed in relief. "Please help."

Cybil stepped out from behind the tree.

"Ah. So you're this pup's mate?"

"No, I'm his master." Xe corrected her. The demons approached one another. They glanced up and down, as if sizing each other up.

"You shouldn't have let him stray into this part of the forest unattended." Cybil smirked.

"Yes, I warned him not to, but he's not a very bright boy." Hale's master simply shrugged as xe replied. "I at least had the foresight to get the little dog boy a collar."

"True, but I have a clutch I must take care of. I thought that his master might show a bit of sympathy?" Cybil asked sweetly.

"You're not using him as an incubator." Xe scowled. Xe extended a tentacle and wrapped it around Hale's waist.

"I could have killed him, you know." She stated rather casually. She examined her talons. 

"My dear lady, you underestimate this fool's resilience."

"I could have destroyed your eggs." Cybil answered coldly, her voice dripping with venom.

Xe paused for a brief moment. "How many are in your clutch?"

"Three or four, I can't tell for certain just yet." She admitted.

"Do you swear on your very soul that you won't harm him or his current clutch in any form?"

"I won't hurt him or a single egg. You have my word, Xerxes." Cybil bowed.

_What the hell? What does xe think xe's doing?!_

"Fine. You may use Fenris as an incubator." His master agreed.

"Oh, thank you, Xerxes!" Cybil cried.

"What?! No, please!" Hale begged. He clung to his master's waist. "You can't! Master, please! This was never part of the contract." He yelped.

Xerxes glared at him. "This is your punishment for disobeying. You hesitated earlier and you ran off on your own. You should've obeyed, Fenris." Xe frowned.

"If you're worried about his safety, I wouldn't mind if you want to supervise." Cybil suggested.

Hale felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse. His master would no doubt humiliate him even further. But at least xe could protect him and intervene if things got out of hand.

"A-alright." Fenris timidly leaned into his master's chest. "I'll do it." He agreed, his voice slightly muffled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally decided to name Hale's master. Technically xe isn't male or female, despite the fact that Xerxes is typically a male name. (Xerxes is androgynous but leans more towards masculine. Just a little.) Cybil is the same species, however, her human-like form is distinctly feminine. She identifies and presents as female.  
> Poor Hale. His master comes to his rescue only to let his kidnapper use him. Hopefully Xerxes doesn't make it a habit to "loan" him out like this. Also, it's probably because he's scared out of his wits and is hoping the possessive jerk will save him from the scary lady, but notice how Hale clings to Xerxes.  
> (I'm not supposed to genuinely ship them, dammit. Xerxes is an asshole and a manipulative bastard who's practically obsessed with Hale. Only xe doesn't know how to express xir adoration in a remotely healthy way, so xe just torments him at every opportunity. If anything, Hale has some sort of foe yay/love-hate thing with xir or is starting to show signs of Stockholm syndrome. Poor guy.)  
> Just a heads up, I have final exams soon, so updates might slow down for a little while. As usual, thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! Feedback is always appreciated.


	20. [Read the chapter summary, please.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a rather... unorthodox sex scene. It's technically straight 'cause it involves a male and a female, but... okay, for simplicity's sake, I'm gonna say it involves a practice similar to pegging. If you don't know what that means, I recommend consulting either Google or Wikipedia. Also contains somewhat mild exhibition/voyeur because Xerxes is a pervert but xe is also concerned that Cybil might somehow hurt Hale. Finally, the usual oviposition and interspecies sex warnings apply as well.

"Let's go home." Xerxes declared. Xe grabbed Hale's collar in one of xir tentacles. The werewolf glanced up at xir expectantly. "It may damage the eggs if I have to move you afterwards." He silently nodded in understanding.

They managed to return home by sunset. The elder fay paused at the bottom of the stairs and whispered in Hale's ear. "Go to my chambers. Change into one of my white shirts. We'll be there shortly." 

"Understood." Fenris mumbled. He darted up the stairs.

"You've trained him well." The lady commented.

"Thank you." Xerxes smirked.

The boy quickly surveyed the room. The bed was already made. He grabbed a shirt from the closet and began undressing. Hale folded his clothes up and stashed them under the bed. He pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up with shaky fingers. The sleeves were too long; the entire thing was too big. It almost reached his knees. But at least it would be easy to open. That was probably what his master had intended. The werewolf knelt at the foot of the bed and sighed.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Cybil strode into the room. Xerxes shut the door behind them.  
"Shirt off." Xe ordered. The werewolf obeyed.  
Xe attached a chain leash to his collar and secured it to the headboard. Xe calmly pushed him down on his back then strode over to a nearby chair.

Hale shivered. Cybil was attractive, yes. But she was also a fay. His only experience with the fair folk up until that point had been Xerxes his sadistic mate, and Kanon his child.

The brunette examined him with a gleeful curiosity.  
"I never understood why human males have these underdeveloped little mammary glands. At least the females of your species can actually use them for their intended purpose."

He bit his lip when she lightly scratched his areola.  
The lycan wasn't quite sure why she was bothering with foreplay. It made little difference if he was aroused when she implanted the eggs.  
He avoided meeting her gaze. The boy knew that his master was watching.  
   
"If you're trying to arouse him, you should know that his chest is quite sensitive." Xerxes spoke calmly. "But don't be concerned about hurting him- he's a little masochist."  
Fenris was grateful that his master didn't mention that human males technically were capable of lactation, under certain circumstances. He didn't want Cybil to get any ideas.  
She leaned over Hale. Her long hair brushed against his skin.  
"Poor thing. Your master just likes to make you cry, doesn't xe?" She murmured. The fay woman gave him a light, chaste kiss on the lips. He blinked and gazed up at her. He expected the small act of affection to be part of some trick.

"It'll be easier for both of us if you're aroused." She explained simply.  
 _Ah. Well, at least she's honest. Wait... Does she use the same method that xe does? They're similar species or something, right?_ Fenris was baffled.  
 _Xerxes just makes me_ _swallow the eggs... So why the hell would being turned on make this easier?_  
His master rolled xir eyes. "That orifice isn't self lubricating."  
Fenris gulped. _Please don't tell me that means what I think it does..._  
"You've penetrated him with your ovipositor before, right?" She glanced at the other fay.

"No. Despite his abnormal nature, I think that would exceed his limitations."

 _So... basically xe hasn't put xir actual egg laying organ inside of me 'cause it's too big?_  
Hale's eyes widened in a combination of fear and embarrassment. His cheeks heated with a pink tinge.

"He blushes so easily!" Cybil remarked. "How cute." Hale instinctively tried to cover his face.  
She gently took each of his wrists in one of her hands.  
"No need to be ashamed, little one." She tried to soothe him. "You're doing me a great favor. I won't hurt you." She let his hands go and gently  brushed back a lock of his hair.

The fay woman kissed his neck. "Your master tells me that you only like men. But that's not entirely true, is it?" She murmured quietly. "Poor boy. You haven't done this and that with a woman in a long time, have you?"

Hale tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" He practically squeaked. 

"You haven't been intimate with a woman recently." She explained.

"A-ah. No." He confirmed.

"I thought not." Cybil mused. "How long has it been since you touched a pair of breasts?" She leaned in closer. Close enough that her chest was nearly touching his.

Fenris cleared his throat. "... Far too long." He rasped.

She opened her robe, exposing a dark green bustier*. It contrasted with her skin. Hale noticed that Cybil was lean though not especially thin. But her collarbones were almost as prominent as his own. The bustier supported a pair of full, rounded breasts. They looked a little larger than average. In Hale's humble opinion, she had a very nice bust.

Cybil chuckled, albeit not unkindly, at the werewolf's reaction. The poor boy was blushing so much she nearly expected him to get a nosebleed. She gently ran a fingernail over his sternum. He shivered.

Cybil continued to stroke his chest. "My my... Your master wasn't exaggerating." She circled his nipples. He whimpered. She teased the hardening nubs until he keened. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes were glossy and half lidded with lust.

Hale jolted when he felt her hand between his thighs. He bit back a whine.

"Does that feel good?" She gently squeezed and stroked his length.  
The boy couldn't form a coherent reply.  
Hale shuddered as he climaxed. He let out a soft moan despite his attempts to stay quiet.

  
"So cute..." She grinned cheerfully.  
"But we're not done yet, Fenris." Cybil remarked.

"Hm?" He murmured. He jerked upright when he felt something near his backside.

"Sh... It's okay. It won't damage you." She carefully pushed him back down.  
Hale bit his lip again.

"Try to relax. This will be harder if you're tense."  
She patted his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling. Her touches grew lighter. He squirmed. The werewolf giggled.  
"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to mention that he's a bit ticklish." Xerxes warned her.  
Hale squeaked when Cybil tickled him.

"So adorable~" She mused. "I'm going to pump your little belly full of my eggs. I wonder if it'll make your tummy swollen?"

"Please just get on with it!" Fenris blurted. _Is it possible to die from embarrassment? Or at least pass out?_

"Oh, very well. I suppose I've made you wait long enough." She shrugged.

He couldn't see the ovipositor from his current position but he could certainly feel it. It felt a bit firmer than one of Xerxes' tentacles. It reminded him of a normal human penis, almost. But the organ was far too long to belong to a human. Thankfully, it was well lubricated with a coat of natural slime.

Hale swore he heard Xerxes hiss something about "Don't let him see your wings!" But he didn't really care at the moment and disregarded the notion.

Cybil gave him a moment to get accustomed to its presence before she began thrusting. He let a content little sigh when she rubbed against his prostate. Without warning, the organ secreted more slime. Hale cringed at the peculiar sensation.

"It'll cushion the eggs, dear." She panted. "Speaking of which..."

He groaned. The ovipositor released the first egg into his belly. He estimated that it was slightly larger than the ones he usually incubated.

"Good boy." She praised him. "Only three more to go."

His breathing grew ragged. He silently counted the eggs as she deposited them.

Finally, after one last gush of slime, she stopped thrusting into him. She paused to catch her breath. She quickly unchained his collar. Cybil pinched one of his nipples and kissed him on the forehead. Then she pulled out. She flopped down beside him.

"Thank you, Fenris..." She pulled him close. His cheek was pressed against her breasts. She absent mindedly raked her fingers through his sweat drenched hair.

"Go to sleep now, boy." She urged. "You deserve a good rest."

Cybil's embrace was comfortably warm and soft. It did not take long for Hale to succumb to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry about the slow update. A lot of things happened. Without rambling too much, one reason was I got a job. I also came down with a case of bronchitis.) 
> 
> *A bustier is like a corset, basically.  
> This chapter seemed a bit longer than most of the others...  
> Anyway, Hale has no interest in cultivating a long term relationship with Cybil. They might have more casual sex at some point, but that's about it.  
> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!


	21. "Hatching"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of body horror. Be careful if you're sensitive about gore and such.

Fenris Hale stirred. He woke up in his master’s bed clad only in his underwear. The demon was nowhere to be seen. His stomach pulsed. _What the hell?_

Something hot and wet trickled through his insides. His eyes widened fearfully. _Oh God. What is it now?_

Pressure began to build up in his stomach. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply. The fluid was uncomfortably warm. Hale prayed that he hadn’t ruptured an organ. But the consistency seemed too thick for it to be blood. His heart pounded. He tentatively pressed a hand against his midsection. Something churned beneath his skin. “No…” The werewolf murmured. Tears welled up. “Oh god, no…” Hale whimpered. His master’s cryptic warning about Cybil not letting him see her wings suddenly made sense.

_She’s like a wasp, isn’t she? She’s gonna let them hatch inside… But Xerxes made sure that that incubating her eggs wouldn’t hurt me. Did she lie? Does xe just not care if they’re not removed before hatching?_

Faint sobs shook his chest and made his breathing uneven. He managed to grab a small box from the floor before collapsing.

 _It hurts._ Hale groaned. His master never seemed to have any qualms about exploiting his regenerative abilities before. He didn’t doubt that the fay had known this would happen. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach muscles tightly clenching. He whined and wrapped his arms around his sore stomach. _I’ve survived worse. I promised Blood that I’d stay alive and wait for him to save me._ The eggs quivered again. _I’ll_ _be dammed if I’m gonna let this break my promise._

Hale bit back a yelp as something sharp pricked him inside. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. He sensed more movement. _This is really happening. They’re gonna hatch inside me._ The realization made him nauseous. He didn’t even have the strength to wretch.  _I can recover from this, right? They’re not that big when they hatch. I probably won’t even lose that much blood…_ They grew more forceful, making him cringe.

He wondered if he could use a knife to end the ordeal sooner. Hale simply wanted to make an exit for the little monsters. He managed to find a blade in the night stand. He pointed it at his lower chest but hesitated. The idea of carving up his own flesh frightened him more than any torment his master had ever subjected him to.

He cried out as sets of tiny, painfully sharp teeth began to rend his soft insides. A large bruise appeared on his pale skin, a couple inches from his hips. A tiny cut formed near the bruise and began to ooze a green slime. It was the same type of slime secreted by Cybil’s ovipositor, he noted. The cut was getting larger by the moment.

Fenris shuddered and slumped back. His dark blue eyes grew glassy. Tears soaked his eyelashes. He stared blankly at the floor. The first of the creatures bit and tore its way out of its unfortunate incubator. It slowly squeezed through the wound, making more slime gush out. Its body was soft and pliable, much like the eggs had been.

He gasped. His fists reflexively clenched. The miniscule demon landed beside him and wormed its way towards the opposite side of the bed. The second creature used the exit made by its sibling. The third and fourth, however, began to carve their own escape routes. The werewolf let out an agonized groan. He was grateful that he didn’t automatically start regenerating before they fully emerged.

He didn’t even care that he was openly crying. Hale had always done his best to maintain a calm exterior. Yet his master had managed to tear away or break that phlegmatic facade time and again. But the demon wasn’t there to mock and torment him. It wasn’t worth trying to be stoic for himself when he was being eaten alive from the inside by parasites each nearly the size of his fist.

It hurt to breathe. The boy settled for quick, shallow gasps.  He lay still on his back for a moment and waited for the last creature to emerge. It finally wriggled out of the opening it had carved in his stomach. His heart pounded in his ribcage. His belly ached and the adjacent muscles were all cramped or sore. He was exhausted.

No doubt his master would punish him again if he let anything happen to Cybil’s hellspawn. Hale rolled onto his side. He winced. The boy feebly gathered the grotesque, slime covered little hatchlings and dropped them into the box. It was equipped with air holes covered by mesh screens. He carefully secured the lid and set the box on the night stand.

His breathing sounded wheezy. Hale hoped that they hadn’t managed to hurt his lungs. He glanced down, letting his chin rest on his chest. He assessed the damage. Scratches, blood stains, and bruises littered his body. But the exit wounds were already starting to mend. He didn’t like staring at his exposed innards for longer than necessary. He looked away.

Hale sighed. He coughed up a mouthful of blood. He didn’t appear particularly alarmed by this development, simply annoyed. It seemed that the ordeal had aggravated his peculiar condition. He drew a slow, shaky breath to try to compose himself. A few more silent tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

 _Xerxes will have to do worse than that to break me._  
Hale’s eyelids grew heavy as his exhaustion finally became too much. He let himself slip into unconsciousness.

Hale woke up pinned beneath his master's arm. He whimpered softly.  
 _Ah. Another nightmare..._

Xerxes stirred.  
"Is there a problem?" 

"No." Hale shook his head.

"What's with that expression? You look even more downtrodden than usual." 

"I had a bad dream." The boy murmured shakily."Where's Miss Cybil?"

"She went home. She'll be back when it's time to remove her eggs."  
Xerxes ran a hand through the boy's disheveled hair.  
"I thought that I had lost you. Kanon and the other children will grow up and leave one day. Without you, I'd end up all alone, Fenris."   
Xe stroked the boy's cheek.  
"You need a bath." The fay abruptly changed the subject.

"Ah, right." Hale nodded. "I'll go take a shower."

Xir tentacle caught  his arm.  
  
"I didn't say shower. I don't want you falling."

"Alright." Fenris lowered his head. The fay kept a tentacle around his waist as he stood. Xe guided him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I haven't updated in 2 months. Sorry about that. Classes resumed and ate most of my free time. Thank you for your patience and all the feedback and kudos I've received so far. I always read the comments people leave on Incubator. But feel free to send me an ask at my NSFW blog:  
> Sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/ask  
> Anonymous is on, so feel free to use it. (You don't even need to have a tumblr to be able to send anonymous asks.)


	22. "Bath Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xerxes bathes Hale.

Hale perched on the corner seat of the bathtub. He stared blankly at the tiles of the bathroom floor. His master had already removed the collar and hung it on the wall.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Xerxes pour a powder in the rising water. It began to fizz. The fay waited a few minutes before shutting the water off.

"Get in." Xe directed. Hale slowly eased himself into the water. It nearly submerged his shoulders. He blinked and quickly glanced around. The marble tub was large enough for him to spread out in with room to spare.

_More like a small pool, really..._

Pale blue foam covered bits of the water's surface. The boy closed his eyes and silently enjoyed the warmth. Fenris had never been a strong swimmer but even he wasn't worried about drowning in a bathtub.

The water rippled. His head shot up. Xerxes was about six inches away from him. Hale trembled.

 _Why did xe climb in?_  
He caught a brief glimpse of his master's body before xe circled behind him, but he hadn't let his gaze drift lower than xir chest. The fay carefully wrapped a tentacle under his arms and towed Hale towards the other end of the tub. Xe remained behind him and leaned back against the wall.

"Stay." Xe commanded. "Let me scrub your back."

Hale remained deathly still as xe rubbed a washcloth over his back. He could feel the dried slime, sweat, and bits of blood and other bodily fluids start to slough off. Xe took the washcloth in a tentacle and snaked it around to scrub his chest and stomach. The boy was so thin that xe could immediately detect the small lump in his normally flat belly. But to anyone who wasn't thoroughly familiar with Hale's normal apperance, he would still appear rather skinny.

  
The werewolf let the demon wash his hair next. Xerxes was being surprisingly gentle. Hale flinched when xe pulled him into xir lap. The fay could feel his small body tense with fear.

 "Shh..." Xerxes wrapped xir arms around him. "I don't even have human genitalia. My kind conceal our reproductive organs when they're not being used. There's nothing innately sexual about this position. I'm not going to molest you."

He noted that the fay's words were true; xe appeared perfectly flat between the legs. The position also confirmed that xir chest was smooth, lacking nipples. _Fay sure as hell aren't mammals. Is that why xe and Cybil were both so interested in my chest?_ He wondered.

Still, Hale slowly began to relax. He wondered if he was starved for non-erotic contact. Xerxes wasn't being cruel. It was almost... pleasant.

The fay began running the tip of a tentacle over his arm. The boy noticed it was warmer than xir hands. Eventually it reached his wrist. The appendage lightly squeezed his hand.

Hale grinned nervously. Xerxes weaved xir tentacle between his fingers. The end lightly traced the outlines of bones in his fingers. It brushed against the back of his knuckles. The effect was not unlike a human holding his hand. Hale wondered if his master was simply examining him like an oddity again. He was so much frailer than the fay. Xerxes' grip tightened. 

Fenris winced. "Hurts..." He breathed. It was more uncomfortable than painful. But his master didn't need to know that. Besides, if he didn't say something now, Xerxes would probably unwittingly cause worse harm. Xe finally understood that xe was being too rough and loosened xir hold.

The demon's chin rested on his shoulder.  
"One day your friends may come to rescue you." Xe murmured in his ear. "But until that day comes, you're mine, dog boy." Xir talons very lightly scratched his ribs and his filled belly.

"You helped me continue my species, Fenris. You carried my young. From the time you cast that damn sealing spell, you relinquished any say you had in your ultimate fate. As much as you loathe me, you cannot forget that. Nor can you truly deny it."

"Understood." Hale mumbled, lowering his head.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew the demon was right. Of course, he had half assumed that Xerxes would just kill him in retaliation when they arrived in xir home dimension. But the fay seemed to have grown genuinely fond of the hapless boy over the years. Even if xe expressed affection in a less than benevolent fashion... Xe reminded Hale of either a domineering, abusive lover or a curious child tormenting a particularly interesting bug trapped in a jar. He wasn't quite sure which analogy was more horrifying.

He supposed that his fate could have been worse. At least Xerxes wasn't interested in eating him or something. Could he really resent the demon for wanting to save xir race from extinction? No, but he could certainly resent xir for treating him like a chew toy.

Hale sighed. He didn't cower or try to shirk the fay's touch. He simply accepted it with long suffering patience.  
_Just you wait, Xerxes. One day Blood will come back for me. Then I'll finally be free and you'll never be able to torture me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I _almost_ feel like I should stop Incubator here. It was simply supposed to fill the timeframe between Hale and Blood's story and Shiko  & co's story. If it goes on for too long eventually it's gonna get to the point where Hale and Xerxes appear in Shiko's story.
> 
> At the same time this kind a feels like a weird place to stop, like based on the last couple chapters. But I think it kinda illustrates that Xerxes alternates between maliciously tormenting Hale and trying to show xe really does care about him... in xir own twisted way. I liked the scene where xe holds his hand. The fair folk might be pretty alien compared to the Nons and the ESP'ers, but they occasionally show some rather human qualities. Xerxes genuinely didn't really realize that xe was squeezing way too hard.  
> (Jeez, dude. You're supposed to be like, a biologist or something, aren't you? Pay more attention to your chew toy's responses to stimuli!) Writing Xerxes when xe's not being a detached researcher or a childish, possessive sadist is kinda hard.  
> Anyway, thanks for all the comments, bookmarks, and kudos so far. Comments are always appreciated. ~~I'm a writer. **I need constant attention.**~~  
>  Okay, maybe not _constant_ attention, but seriously- I thrive on feedback. The fact that anyone would take the time to comment means a lot to me.


	23. "Orpheus and Eurydice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale reads Kanon a story.

Kanon returned with two books in hand. One seemed rather large. Ze handed them to Hale and hopped on the bed. The werewolf glanced at the books curiously. One focused on a few figures from Greek mythology. The larger one was a collection of fairy tales and folklore from around the world. Hale sat cross legged on the bed. Kanon climbed in his lap.

"Which one do you want me to read first?" He asked.

"This one." Ze chose, tapping the smaller one.

"Greek mythology it is." The boy nodded. He opened the book and skimmed the table of contents before turning to the first story. "Oh." He murmured.

"What's wrong?" Kanon asked.

"Ah, it's nothing." Hale assured hir. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"Orpheus and Eurydice."

_Once, in a small village, near Mount Olympus, there lived a young man called Orpheus. Orpheus was a very gifted musician. While Hermes is said to have invented the lyre, Orpheus is said to have perfected it. His beautiful music enthralled everyone._

"A lyre is kinda like a harp, right?"

"Yes."

_While many people were charmed by his music, only one woman ever won his heart. The girl, Eurydice, fell in love with him as well. She was a daughter of Apollo."_

"The sun god?"

Hale nodded.

_Soon, Orpheus and Eurydice were married. They were very happy together. One day, Eurydice was pursued by an infatuated Satyr. She ran through the forest, desperate to evade the creature. Before Orpheus could come to her aid, she stepped on a viper. The snake bit her and she died._ _Orpheus was distraught by the loss of his beloved. He played mournful songs on his harp. Mortals and gods alike were moved to tears from his sorrow. He was told of a way to rescue his wife. But he would have to journey into the underworld to do so. Orpheus readily agreed._

 

_Orpheus bravely ventured into the underworld. Even Hades and Persephone were moved by the young man's plea. Hades agreed to let Eurydice return with her husband to the land of the living. But he told Orpheus that he must walk ahead of her. If he looked at Eurydice before they had left the underworld, she would not be able to come with him._

_Orpheus had to trust that Eurydice was behind him as he began the journey back. Finally, he glimpsed the entrance. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned back to his beloved. She smiled sadly. While Orpheus had stepped out of the underworld before looking at her, she had not. She would never be able to return. Eurydice had no choice but to stay behind. Orpheus began to weep._

"What a sad story." Kanon remarked quietly.

"Yeah." Hale mumbled.

"After all that... Poor Orpheus. He messed up, but he just wanted to see his wife again. I feel sorry for him."

"Me too." A mournful smile tugged at the werewolf's lips.

He sighed. His eyelashes drooped.

"Papa?" Kanon watched the young man for a moment. Hale's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Ze chuckled softly and gently took the book out of his hands. Ze carefully bookmarked the current page and set the tome on the night stand.

"Good night, Hale." The child yawned and curled beside hir surrogate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was younger, Orpheus and Eurydice was one of my favorite myths. I always thought it was so sad... (Fittingly enough, Orpheus is one of my absolute favorite personas in Persona 3.)  
> Hale and Pandora's relationship draws some inspiration from this myth. (That would be why Hale reacted a bit oddly to the title. He's aware of the similarities.) Hale's predicament has some parallels to another folkloric character from the British Isles. This chapter occurs several days after the previous one, fyi. Oh, Incubator isn't over yet. I dunno how many chapters are left yet, but I'll continue it.
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know what you think! I adore feedback. Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments so far.


	24. "Harbinger Maiden"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale meets a peculiar young ESP'er.

From a distance, Hale watched an enormous creature charge across the desolate landscape. For such a big monster, it was surprisingly agile. It lashed out at something standing near the rock formation, scattering debris. Fenris didn't recognize the beast. Its movements were too fluid for a golem. Perhaps it was one of the predators Xerxes had warned him about. Whatever it was chasing emitted a faint light. As the adversaries drew closer, he noticed that the smaller one was a person.

Hale froze. _What the hell is a kid doing out here alone? Why is that thing chasing her?_

The girl could not have been more than fifteen or so. She wore what appeared to be a high school uniform, fueling Hale's suspicion about her age. She was nearly as pale as he was.

_She almost reminds me of Lola. But Lola would have to be older by now... Assuming she's still alive, anyway._

Her long dark hair was blown back as she narrowly avoided the monster's jaws. The weird light seemed to be coming from her spear.

The werewolf squinted. _What on earth is her spearhead made of? Ceramic? Bone? Did she infuse it with mana or something?_

The girl didn't seem like a completely inexperienced fighter. She had quick reflexes. Combined with her small size and lean build, it gave her a surprisingly good reaction speed. She managed to get a few blows against her pursuer. But it wasn't enough. The beast lunged. She didn't sidestep in time. She yelped when its claws nicked her upper arm. With another swipe to the knee, her legs folded beneath her. She crumpled to the ground. The monster slowly closed in.

Hale's shoulders slumped. His job used to be keeping the peace in the strange city near the capital. Sometimes force was necessary. He hadn't been particularly fond of violence. He had usually prefered to disarm possible threats without serious injuries for all parties involved. There were some exceptions, though those cases were rare. But he hadn't needed to fight in a very long time. It wasn't as if the boy had any suitable sparring partners now, anyway.

_I'm out of practice. I might do more harm than good if I try to intervene._

Hale could practically feel the beast's breath when it loomed over the motionless child and snorted.

_But if someone doesn't do something real quick, that kid is dead. I can't just let that thing eat her. That girl is an ESP'er. For all I know, she was taken by one of the fair folk, too._

The boy took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He had one idea that was sure to save the mysterious young woman. With any luck, he would survive, too. He only hoped that it wouldn't be excruciating. _Time to be a meat shield._

"Eyo, ugly! Hey!" Hale shouted as loudly as he could. His voice went slightly shrill. He threw himself between the girl and the monster. The creature snarled threateningly.

 _Damn. I don't have a weapon. I don't even know if I have the energy to shift right now. But I've got to try._ He bit his lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood. A burst of warmth radiated from his chest and spread over his body.

His wolf ears twitched. His tail stiffened. "What kinda dastard attacks a little girl? I doubt she'd be a very filling meal. Couldn't you just eat one of those big chimera or something?"

The beast roared.

"Why am I even talking to you? You obviously don't understand and somehow I doubt you'd be willing to reason even if you could." Hale sighed. He raised one of his hands, revealing short but sharp claws. "If you wanna eat this kid, you're gonna have to deal with me first."

A long, thin limb swung at him.  
 _It has a tail?!_

Its tail had a wicked blade on the tip. The limb inexplicably stopped about four inches from Hale's face.

"That won't be necessary." A feminine voice rasped.

Something touched his back.  
Hale cautiously turned his head just enough to glimpse who was leaning on him.

"You're alive? Thank goodness." He breathed.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for helping me, sir." The girl drawled tiredly. She had used her spear to ground herself when she erected the magic barrier.

"So uh... your shield can't protect us forever. Right before your barrier gives, I want you to run, okay?"

"Don't need to." She mumbled.

Hale's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're not in the real world, but we aren't in theirs either, y'know? I'm probably passed out in the library or something. Or Vi Drac's weird fortress." She muttered.

"Huh? So this is some sort of shared dream?"

"Eh... something like that."

"Wait, did you say Vi Drac?" Before the girl could answer, there was a sudden gust of wind. Hale woke with a start. His wolf ears drooped. "What the hell brought that on?" _Too many fairy tales or something?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a pulsing sensation in his belly. "Xerxes!" He called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. OvO There's another chapter on the way later today. The ESP'er girl is kinda semi-important but she's really the hero of another story. (TCW.) She's vaguely out of character in this chapter, but she acts kinda weird sometimes in canon so I guess this isn't painfully out of character for her. I feel like I shouldn't be allowed to name chapters after midnight. I end up with really dumb titles like this one. I might rename the chapter later.


	25. "Alternative Delivery"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybil's eggs are due and Hale needs them _out_.  
>  [If you're uncomfortable with mentions of childbirth, be careful with this chapter. Granted, I dunno why anyone sensitive about such topics would wanna read something with Male Pregnancy and Body Horror tags, but still.]

Xerxes carefully lifted Hale up and began walking down the hall. He clutched a fistful of xir shirt. The werewolf's breathing grew ragged. 

"They're due." He panted.

He managed to make his wolf ears and tail disappear. He really didn't want Cybil to see them.

"I'm aware of that." The fay calmly replied. "Cybil should be here at any moment."

Xe opened the door to an unused room. Xe set the boy down on an operating table. Xerxes quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Xe called.

The door swung open with a creak. Cybil strode in. "Poor thing looks like he's going to burst." She observed, noting his strained breathing.

Xerxes pulled on a pair of gloves. "I trust surgical removal will suffice?"

"You cut him open? Ugh. No wonder he's so scared of you." Cybil's lip curled in disdain.

"Normally I use a less invasive method."

"Which is?"

Xerxes didn't reply, but simply demonstrated by phasing a hand into Hale's stomach. "It's not as precise. I assumed you wouldn't want to risk your egg's safety for his comfort."

"Hm... Mine ended up lodged a bit lower than usual, yes?"

"Right." Xerxes nodded.

"Couldn't he simply lay them?" She suggested.

The elder fay furrowed xir brow. "Do you think he has a cloaca, dear lady? I know he has some very delicate features, but I assure you that he is one hundred percent male." Xerxes scoffed.

"I was suggesting that perhaps he could pass them through the end of his digestive tract. He survived having me penetrate it with my ovipositor. The eggs don't break easily but they aren't especially hard."

Xerxes considered her proposal.

Hale whimpered as another spasm tore through his stomach. "Don't care. Just get them out." He pleaded.

"Well, we have his say on the matter. What will you do, Xerxes?" Cybil crossed her arms and turned to the elder fay expectantly.

"Fine. But I'll need some samples of certain bodily fluids from you to induce stronger contractions."

"No need." Cybil assured xir. Something long darted out from beneath her cloak and pricked Hale in the shoulder. It disappeared just as quickly as it had emerged.

Fenris winced. "Th' hell was that?" He demanded.

"Watch your language. There is a lady present." Xerxes reprimanded.

Cybil chuckled. She crouched so she was at eye level with the startled werewolf. "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." She smirked. 

"I'm sorry? Mph!"

She pulled him into a rough kiss. Her tongue lightly prodded his lips. Fenris timidly gave her access. Her tongue brushed against his and grazed the roof of his mouth. He moaned. She finally pulled back. A string of saliva still connected their lips. She grinned triumphantly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You can taste it in his saliva. The venom I injected is definitely in his system now."

"Venom?" He blinked with wide eyes.

She stroked his hair. "Don't worry, Fenris. It's technically venom but I gave you a very low dose. It's going to help you deliver my eggs. You trust me don't you?"

Hale nodded weakly.

"Good boy." She kissed him on the forehead and threw her arms around his skinny shoulders.

Cybil gently began tracing circles on his slightly swollen belly. Hale bit his lip and struggled to keep still.

"He's ticklish, woman." Xerxes sighed, annoyed that she seemed to have forgotten. "That's not going to soothe him."

Hale froze when Xerxes rubbed one of the lumps beneath his skin. "Cold hands." He hissed.

One of Xerxes' tentacles met xir face. Xe blew on xir hands and briskly rubbed them together. "If you want to stimulate contractions or calm him, use a firmer, slower touch." Xerxes absent mindedly draped a blanket over the boy's shoulders. A finger ghosted over his chest.

Hale squeaked.

"Why are his nipples hard?" Cybil asked.

The werewolf's cheeks flushed crimson.

"Might be cold. Could be hormones." Xerxes shrugged.

Hale groaned when Xerxes continued to massage his tender stomach. He clung to the fay's arm.

"You know, I never quite realized just how small he is." Cybil mused.

"He's barely 173." Xerxes muttered.

"Centimeters?"

"No, inches." Xe deadpanned. "Yes, centimeters."

More pulsations rippled beneath his skin. Hale winced. His breathing grew shallow. _This is kinda what normal childbirth feels like, isn't it? Oh God, it already hurts. I can't believe Pandy was willing to go through this one day so we could have had children. She was even smaller than me. Women are fricking **strong**. If they weren't, we would've gone extinct by now._ His eyes watered.

"Poor boy. If you were a girl, at least you'd have the hips for this." Cybil stroked his hair.

Xerxes scoffed. "Evolution didn't make humans and the Nons suited for _surviving_ the process of incubating our young. I doubt that a female in his position would fare significantly better. Besides, he's fortunate that we are oviparous. Even his body should be able to pass the eggs with minimal collateral damage."

The werewolf flopped over on his side. He continued taking quick, shallow breaths. His lean chest rapidly rose and fell with each one. He gripped the blanket with white knuckled fists.

"That position might be beneficial." The fay mused. "Try staying like that." Xe ordered.

Hale swallowed nervously. "Y-yes, master." He panted. The pulses grew stronger. Whimpers interspersed his strained, wheezy breaths. Tears silently streamed down his flushed cheeks. Xerxes thought he looked adorably pathetic. The way his eyes glistened emphasized how miserable the poor boy was.

The fay gently traced his jaw with a secondary tentacle. "Keep breathing, dog boy." Xe reminded him.

Hale's lips moved faintly. "Please..." The werewolf croaked. He felt the first egg finally starting to descend. It made him cringe. There wasn't enough space for it to semi-comfortably fit amongst his organs anymore. His breath hitched.

Xerxes lightly prodded his abdomen. Hale whined in protest. His master ignored his complaints and turned to the other fay.

"He's going to expel the first egg very soon." Just as xe spoke, said egg began to slide out of him.

Fenris weakly extended a shaky arm. He grabbed one of the demon's major tentacles and held it against his erratically quivering belly. "Please..." He bleated. "Make it stop." The boy stared up at the elder fay with tearful eyes. "There's... too much pressure."

Xerxes tilted xir head. Xe supposed that xe did have a duty to ease xir plaything's unnecessary suffering. Xe began caressing Hale's pained stomach and stiff back with xir tentacles. Even though the boy's pale skin was slick with sweat and he felt uncomfortably hot, he didn't find xir warm touch unpleasant. Cybil followed xir example. She carefully rubbed the slightly protruding lumps in his belly. Mercifully, the fays' ministrations seemed to incite enough movement to force the egg out.

He whimpered as the first egg left him completely. A small trail of liquids was left in its wake. Hale didn't need to see it to know that it involved blood intermingled with green slime. Xerxes quickly retrieved the egg and set it in a spare padded basket.

He tensed and let out a gasp as the next egg began moving downward. It seemed that the initial egg had stretched him a bit. The second egg wasn't as difficult to pass. But he could still feel more blood and slime dripping out of him. He grimaced as the third egg plummeted. By the time the fourth egg had been positioned properly, he looked like a wreck. Ironically, he had actually calmed down a little. He wasn't as vocal about the pain. His breathing was a bit more regular now.

With one last push, the final egg slid out of his opening followed by a gush of slime. Hale blinked blearily. He couldn't quite focus on what was being said. His eyes closed as his body began repairing itself. Cybil affectionately ruffled his disheveled hair. He was vaguely aware of Xerxes checking his heart and lungs before helping to accelerate his regeneration.

Exhausted by the ordeal of expelling the eggs, Hale slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had initially considered having Xerxes make Hale lay xir eggs too. But then I thought, nah. Phasing xir hands into his guts and fishing the eggs out makes more sense to me than Hale trying to pass the eggs through his lower intestines. Besides, Xerxes just has him swallow the eggs. They usually end up in his actual stomach, or at least near his stomach.
> 
> The only reason Cybil's eggs were lower is cuz she knocked him up with her ovipositor.  
> Poor Hale. I seriously want to like, wrap him up in a blanket and give him a bowl of chicken noodle soup after this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated. Lemme know what you think. No, seriously. Feedback helps. Even if you just need me to clarify something, feel free to ask any questions regarding Hale, Xerxes, any other characters in the story, the fair folk, or the werewolves and various other Nons.


	26. Chapter 26

Hale awoke to find Xerxes staring down at him.

"Are you in any pain?"

"N-not really. Ugh. I'm so cold." The boy curled up under the blankets.

"That would be from the anemia."

"What?... Anemia? No, even when Blood and Pandy were feeding off me every couple days, I was never anemic." Hale murmured.

"You don't eat enough, Fenris. The amount of blood you lost and your various deficiencies put extra strain on your body. You slept for a couple days. I hooked you up to an IV to ensure you wouldn't dehydrate."

"Oh." Hale blinked. He had suspected that eventually his poor eating habits would catch up to him. But he had hoped his brand of nigh immortality would at least stall the process for a bit longer. "How were Miss Cybil's eggs?"

"They were healthy. She was very pleased. Delivering the eggs was an unpleasant experience, even for someone like you... I trust you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Master." The boy hung his head. "I won't go off on my own again."

"Good." The fay patted him on the head like a dog. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Too bad." Xerxes continued. "I'm going to get you some mild, palatable food. When I bring it to you later I expect you to _eat_ , dog boy. Failure to comply will have unwanted consequences."

Hale grimaced. He nodded. "Understood." _Xe just threatened to force feed me, didn't xe? Ugh. I guess I'll have to grin and bear it if I don't want xir shoving a tube down my throat._

Xerxes lightly put a hand to his chest and pushed him down on his back. Xe peeled back the layers of blankets and rolled them down to his hips. He was naked under the covers. Hale wasn't sure if the demon was actually trying to preserve his modesty or if xe was trying to keep him warm. Either reason would suggest that xe cared about his comfort in some regard. He swallowed nervously. Xerxes rubbed under his jaw and around his neck, examining his lymph nodes.

_I feel like a diseased lab rat (or some other hapless, ultimately insignificant little creature) under scrutiny like this..._

"Refresh my memory, dog boy. Do you eat meat?" The fay asked almost casually.

Hale's shoulders tensed. The question surprised him. "Not red meat." He answered. His voice wavered.

"Of course... If you were a true omnivore, you wouldn't be so scrawny. Cow flesh and the like would've put more meat on your bones." The demon mused. Xir fingers dug into his belly. "Don't squirm." Xe scolded. "I need to check your lymph nodes."

Hale blushed. "S-sorry."

"It's almost kind of strange..." Xerxes muttered. "I would've expected your nerves to have become desensitized after being so badly damaged and regenerated several times. You were like that before you were my bitch. But judging from some of your reactions to tactile stimuli, you're still surprisingly sensitive. Perhaps I should test the extent of your sensitivity one day."

Hale's eyes grew comically large. His lips drooped in a broad frown. "You'd pin me down and tickle me til I passed out, wouldn't you?" He wailed. "Why?"

"Because I can." The fay blithely smirked. "Your reactions to being tickled are entertaining, but I like seeing you orgasm, too. I wonder how much it would take to over stimulate you? Your libido is practically dormant, but it doesn't take much to rouse it. You're also young and have a very brief refractory period." Xe leaned in close. "I could make you writhe and beg... reduce you to a quivering little wreck- a slave to your body's senses and your master's whims."

The flush on his face steadily spread down his neck and shoulders. It even reached part of his chest. He was terrified by xir sexual threats and actually a bit disgusted that xe was being so explicit about wanting him. But at the same time, xir perverted little fantasy was making him hot. _Groooosss. Xe's a damn pervert. But it's not like I'm any better. This should NOT turn me on. I better not get a boner from this, I swear._ To Hale's relief, he didn't.

"But I'll save that test for another day. You're not up to vanilla sex _or_ incubation right now. So get some rest." Xerxes grinned down at the stunned boy. Xe patted him on the head again. The demon pulled the blankets back up and dropped his most recent journal in his lap before leaving him alone.

He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. _That dream a couple days ago... Was I just hallucinating? Or was that girl real? I shifted in my sleep. That hasn't happened in a while. I shifted in my dream, too. She mentioned Vi Drac. So Blood must still be alive, right? Right? But she said something about a fortress. Blood didn't have a fortress. So was she referring to Vlad?_

The werewolf sighed. He hadn't exactly been on good terms with his wife's older half brother, but he still missed the eldest vi Drac sibling.

 _She was just a kid. Even younger than I remember Lola. I thought the odds of two vampires having a non-vampire child were practically nonexistent. Vladimir is older'n me. So what would a little high school girl be doing with a grown man? Oh, gross._ Hale scowled in disgust. _Vlad might not be perfect, but even he wouldn't- ugh. By now, he's probably old enough to be that kid's father. Wait. Last I knew, he was married to Elena. I really can't see them getting a divorce. Maybe they adopted that girl? That seems odd still. But they must've had at least one child by now, right? That girl is probably friends with Vlad and Elena's kid._ Satisfied with his deduction, Hale opened the notebook and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xerxes is a pervert and a sadist. Hale is a covert pervert and a masochist in denial. I don't have a lot to say about this chapter... As usual, feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks so far.


	27. "Devil's Trill"

Fenris stirred and sat up sleepily. He trudged to the bathroom and washed his face. The werewolf glanced out the window. _It'll be dark soon. It's a full moon tonight..._

He peered out of the room and glanced around. Kanon and Xerxes were nowhere to be found. He heard music playing in the distance. He tilted his head and quietly began to follow the sound.

The search led him to a closed door at the end of the hall. He cleared his throat. The boy debated on knocking. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to determine if the music had stopped. He closed his eyes and listened with bated breath. _Almost sounds like some kinda string instrument. A violin, maybe? That definitely seems like the sort of instrument Xerxes would play._

He stepped away from the door. The chain for his ring clinked against the D-ring of his collar. He cringed. Hale had grown so accustomed to the collar's presence that he had nearly forgotten about it. But whenever something reminded him, the humiliation was almost overwhelming. Clenched teeth muffled a sorrowful whine.

The door opened. Hale's shoulders twitched. His head shot up fearfully. Xerxes swore xe saw his pupils constrict. The fay loomed over him. "I'm sorry." The boy submissively bowed at the waist. "I let my curiosity get the better of me." 

Xe did not reply but tilted his chin up with xir thumb. Hale disliked maintaining prolonged eye contact with the fay. Xerxes could read him like an open book. Xir gaze always made him feel like a lab rat or a lowly insect under a microscope. "At least you knew well enough not to interrupt."

 _Of course I do. You'd be a lot less forgiving about that than Jack or anybody else I know._ Hale simply gave a sheepish grin.

Xerxes patted him on the shoulder. "Well, if you didn't need anything, you're welcome to listen."

The werewolf glanced at xir almost like he didn't believe the fay's offer was genuine. "You're sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Of course not. I don't mind an audience." Xerxes assured him. Xe ushered the werewolf in and closed the door. Xe strode over to xir violin and took a moment to position it correctly. Hale knelt on the floor a few feet from his master. The demon began to play.

His eyes widened. The fay's attention was on xir sheet music. The boy remained silent until xe stopped playing and bowed at the waist. He applauded politely. Xe stood up with a smirk. "I take it you enjoyed my performance?"

"Yes." Hale nodded vigorously.

"Did you recognize the piece?"

"I've never been very good with music." He admitted. 

Xerxes put away the violin. "Oh, right. How silly of me to forget. It's Tartini's 'Violin Sonata in G minor', better known as 'The Devil's Trill.' Legend says that the composer dreamt that he sold his soul to the devil, who later played this very piece. When Tartini awoke, he wrote the composition down."

The werewolf's jaw dropped. He quickly clenched it with a grimace and stared up at the fay in wide eyed horror.

Xerxes snickered at his expression. "Calm down. It's a ridiculous story."

_Ironic that xe doesn't believe in demons when xe bears a horrifying similarity to one. Xe could be some sort of incubus or succubus, I think._

"Right." Hale mumbled in agreement.

"You didn't eat much earlier." Xerxes noted. Xe was gradually trying to get Hale to eat a minimum of two small meals a day, when he wasn't incubating a clutch, at least. The eggs made him too nauseous to expect him to be able to eat regularly. "Come." The fay gestured for him to follow. "You should be able to deal with mashed potatoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I kinda suck at describing music.  
>  I'm trying to work in another chapter or two in which Hale shifts into his wolf form. (Remember, his type of werewolves don't turn into full blown wolves or even wolf anthros. The modern type of werewolf, pretty much any born in the past thousand years or so, basically turns into a wolf Kemonomimi with the ears and tail and other traits.)  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. Feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think...


	28. "Heat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter occurs within a couple hours of the previous one.]

"Fenris, why are you so restless?" Xerxes sighed, mildly agitated as xe watched him pace.

The boy paused. His wolf tail lowered, displaying his nervousness. "Your fault." Hale mumbled. "You've probably screwed up my hormones or something."

"What makes you think that?" The fay calmly asked.

He shrugged and fidgeted. "I don't- please bang me." The young man blurted. He unbuttoned his shirt. "Touching myself didn't help."

Xerxes looked down at him. Xir eyes softened. Xe looked at him with what could almost pass for tenderness, despite the smirk twisting xir lips. "I wonder if you've gone into heat..."

His wolf ears flattened. "B-but I'm male!" He yelped.

"I suppose the proper term would be rut." Xerxes shrugged. "For a little masochist, it's probably similar to heat. No wonder you're so desperate for relief."

Hale bit his lip then pushed the fay back a bit. Xerxes grinned at his forwardness and took his hint. Xe sat in the chair. The werewolf quickly pulled off his shirt. He took a deep breath and sighed before straddling xir lap. His eyes had that lovely sheen that formed when he was trying to restrain tears. Xerxes wrapped xir arms around his waist. Xir hands rested on his back.

"Will you let me do anything I want to you?" The fay quietly asked.

"Of course." Hale murmured, trying to look away. "Don't you already?"

"I still prefer to hear you agree." The demon admitted. His shoulders stiffened when xe cupped his ass. Xe groped the base of his tail.

Xe stood and quickly removed his pants. The fay lifted him and pressed his back against the wall. A slender tentacle slid under each arm. Smaller ones wrapped around his ankles and wrists. Stronger, thicker limbs supported his thighs. A major tentacle pressed against the the base of his ribs firmly, but not hard enough to cause pain or hinder his ability to breath.

Xerxes hoisted him a bit higher so that the boy's face was level with xir own. The fay silently watched him for a moment. Hale tried to keep a composed expression. But his eyes betrayed his nervous curiosity. He could barely keep from hyperventilating.

Xe lightly ran a thumb over his cheek and jaw. The boy's skin felt so warm against xir cold fingers. Hale closed one eye as Xerxes traced the shadow beneath it. Xir fingertip brushed against his eyelashes. "The amount of faith you place in me is bewildering. I can't tell if it's naive, adorable, or... almost admirable, in a way." The fay ruffled his hair and fondled his wolf ears. Fenris seemed to relax a bit after xe rubbed his ears.

The demon absent mindedly traced his collarbones. Xir fingers trailed lower. "Cleo was right. You need to eat more."

Hale blinked, obviously not understanding.

"The slime woman." Xerxes clarified. "She came looking for me while I was out one day. Surely you remember?"

"Ah. Her."

"Yes, her. She said that you're too thin. I'm inclined to agree. I'd hate for your muscles to atrophy even further."

Xe followed the outlines of his ribs. Xe pushed against the muscles near the bottom of his ribcage. Hale shuddered. The fay made a mental note of that observation. Xir tentacle gently squeezed the curiously sensitive part of his midsection. Hale's lips parted.

"You really enjoy belly rubs, huh, dog boy?"

The werewolf flushed in indignation and embarrassment. He looked like he was about to protest when the pleasant, gentle pressure reached a particular spot and interrupted his thoughts. He inhaled sharply.

 _Why does this feel good? Is xe hitting a nerve or something?_ Hale wondered.

He let out a faint moan. More tentacles appeared. One began stroking his back. A narrow one rubbed against his neck. His leg twitched as he felt a slick limb almost cautiously begin touching his tail. Xerxes kissed the hollow of his throat. Xe lightly scratched his chest with xir talons before sucking on a tender bud. Hale gasped. His back arched, thrusting his chest out.

"You like when I do that, hm?" The fay chuckled darkly. The suction cups of yet another tentacle tended to his other nipple.

"Y-yes~" Fenris breathed. Xerxes smirked. Xe loved seeing him blush and making those needy sounds spill from his pretty mouth.

Hale was surprised that the fay was being so careful. He knew that xe essentially had a mouth full of fangs. Xerxes sucked on his chest again and continued xir ministrations with xir tentacle.

"Master!" Fenris keened. "Please let go of- my hands!" He writhed in his restraints. The demon freed his wrists. The boy threw his arms around xir neck as xe stimulated the stiff buds. He clutched xir head to his chest. He closed his eyes.

"Perhaps I should have drained you like this..." Xerxes mused. Hale's cheeks grew even more heated. "Poor dog boy." Xe sneered. A tentacle ghosted over the small bit of flesh between his sack and rear opening, earning a whine."You're so close... You need only submit."

"Please put it inside... Or do _something_." He huffed. "Please~?"

"Let Master take care of you, little one." The fay kissed his eyelid. Xir slick limb eased into his hot depths. It pushed against his prostate. Hale's belly muscles went taut. His eyes dilated. He came with a small gasp.

"You really are rather cute." The fay remarked. Xe brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Pretty little dog boy."

"How was I?" Hale murmured, desperate for his master's approval.

"You did very well. Good boy." Xerxes rubbed his ears. Xe pressed xir lips against his but let him keep his mouth closed. The brunet felt his tail wag. He accepted the kiss with little protest.

The fay freed him and caught his limp form. Xe picked up the groggy werewolf. Tentacles gently massaged his stiff muscles. Xe deposited him on the bed. Half lidded eyes, rosy cheeks, and a faint, lazy grin made the boy look sleepy but debauched and content. It was an attractive combination in Xerxes' opinion.

Xe sat beside Hale. To xir surprise, the werewolf wriggled closer and rested his head on xir lap. Xerxes stroked his hair and fondled his dark furred ears. The soothing touch lulled Hale to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xerxes' comment about draining Hale is a reference to the first chapter. I felt like writing a longer sex scene with Hale in wolf mode. I think Xerxes can honestly just get off on making him orgasm. Well, when he wants xir to screw him, anyway. He's usually too inhibited to really be into what xe does to him when they have sex. Xerxes gets an ego boost when Hale wants xir to bang him and isn't just doing so to appease xir. And the fay is capable of playing nice... sort of.  
> This chapter seemed rather fluffy compared to the other lemons, huh...?  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. Feedback is always appreciated! Let me know what you think.


	29. "Haircut"

Hale woke up the next morning with slightly wet hair. His wolf ears were a bit damp as well. He concluded that Xerxes must have bathed him. A quick glance confirmed that he was in his own room. Rather, the room Xerxes usually kept him when xe didn't feel the need to keep an eye on him. The boy ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

_Jeez. It's getting kinda long._

He trotted over to Xerxes' room and peeked in. "Do you have a knife?" He asked.

The fay was momentarily confused by the sudden question. "Why? Planning to end this?" Xe frowned.

"No." The boy shook his head. "My hair is getting too long. I wanna cut it."

"I'll take care of it."

Sensing that he didn't have much say in the matter, Hale let the fay usher him into a simple chair in front of a mirror. The demon secured an old sheet around his neck. He stared down at the floor.

Xe smoothed out the navy blue strands with xir fingers. A content little grin tugged at his lips. The fay pulled out a pair of scissors. "Don't move." Xerxes muttered.

Fenris stayed perfectly still as xe began trimming his hair. Whenever the fay needed to tilt his head to get a better angle, he immediately followed xir instructions. . A faint pink tinged his cheeks. _Reminds me of when Pandy or Naga would play with my hair..._ To Hale, the contact wasn't erotic. But he did consider it a form of platonic intimacy of sorts. _Didn't Blood do that when I had that weird fever junior year of high school?_ Thinking of his companions made his chest physically ache.

"Look." A tentacle lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Fenris nearly jolted. He lifted his head and stared at his reflection.

Xerxes had done a good job of maintaining his usual style. "Oh." Hale blinked, sounding a bit stunned. _I can't believe you didn't change the style just 'cause you could._

"I didn't dislike your original cut. I thought it suited you." Xerxes admitted. "I can see why you would prefer to keep it short. You almost looked like a sheep dog." Xe snorted, fingering the lock of hair that fell near his right eye.

Hale stood up and turned to face xir. "Thank you." He murmured with a slight bow.

The fay made an odd little humming sound and patted him on the head. His ears twitched in response. "Run along now, dog boy. I have business to attend to."

"Understood." Hale nodded. He darted out the door. Xerxes quietly closed it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm starting to run out of ideas. If I include too many more chapters it'll get to the point where this story merges with TCW. (TCW is gonna take a while to finish.)  
>  Hale's story (BTCW) is the prequel to TCW. That story basically explains how he ended up in this predicament, and why he hates Xerxes. TCW and BTCW are significantly less explicit than Incubator.  
> (I have at least one more sex scene planned out for Incubator.)  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far.


	30. "Bad Dreams"

Hale slept curled up beside Xerxes. His limbs jerked periodically, but the demon did not stir. There was a knock at the door, followed by a creak. His ears perked up. Fenris sat bolt upright. He felt momentarily disoriented like he usually did after a nightmare or unsettling dream.

Kanon stood at the side of the bed. Ze nervously wiped hir eyes.

"Wha- Kanon? Are you okay?" He whispered gently.

"I had a bad dream." The child murmured.

"Aw... _mon petite lapin_..." Hale cooed, gently stroking the small fay's hair.

"What's wrong?" Xerxes sighed.

The boy froze. He hadn't expected the elder fay to wake up. He slowly turned to xir. "Kanon had a nightmare. Ze seems pretty rattled."

"The child is not human. Don't try to treat hir like one." Xerxes hissed in his ear.

"Listen, your people might really like the tough love/borderline negligent approach to child rearing but it wouldn't hurt either of you if you showed hir some sympathy once in a while. Just for tonight." Hale pleaded quietly. He spoke softly enough that Kanon couldn't hear him.

"Fine... But we'll discuss this in the morning." Xerxes warned ominously. "Do you want to sleep in here?" Xe turned to the kid.

Kanon nodded. Hale scooted over to make room. The small fay landed on the bed beside him, then hopped in between hir "parents". The elder fay promptly went back to sleep.

Their kid almost instinctively gravitated towards Hale. 

"Sorry I woke you." Ze murmured sleepily. 

"It's alright." The boy assured hir. He stroked hir hair again. "Papas are supposed to chase away the monsters that haunt their kid's dreams." He added softly. 

The small fay nestled up beside him. "Fay aren't supposed t' depend on their parents for things like that."

"Well, I'm your incubator, and I'm not a fay. You're my child and I can't bear to see you frightened." He yawned. 

Kanon was silent for a moment. Hale swore he heard hir sniffle. 

"Thank you, Hale." Ze whispered. The kid pulled the blanket up to hir chin and closed hir eyes. "Good night, Papa."

"Good night,  _petite lapin._ " The boy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mon petite lapin= My little rabbit in French.  
> *Sniffles* Hale and his fay child. Hale really does love Kanon like his own child. He and Pandy (his wife, in case you forgot) never had kids. Hale would've been paranoid that he'd be a bad influence or something, but he has a good heart. I wonder what Kanon's nightmare was about, though...? This is the kid who blithely talked about wasps the size of fruit bats and other monstrous creatures, after all... It must've been pretty bad if ze was noticeably distressed by it. 
> 
> Feedback is always apreciated! Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far.


	31. Chapter 31

Fenris awoke to Xerxes pulling him up. He glanced around in search of Kanon but ze had apparently already left .

"Lift your head." The demon ordered.

He obeyed. Xe deftly clipped something onto the werewolf's choker. Hale tried to look down at the object but it was hard for him to see it from that angle.

"It's moon stone." Xerxes smirked.

Hale's wolf ears pricked up. _You've got to be kidding! I was hoping that xe had forgotten about that..._ "Ah- Thank you." He stumbled over the words and lowered his head. The boy hoped that Xerxes would be slightly less unpleasant if he feigned gratitude.

A tentacle trailed down his neck and tugged on the newly affixed charm. Hale bit back a cough. "The piece it is attached with is silver. You can't remove it yourself." The demon explained.

"I'm going to be away for a few days." Xe continued. "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave my precious incubator alone for nearly a week. Kanon will stay with Cleo. _You_ are going to stay with Cybil." 

The werewolf dejectedly hung his head. "Why Cybil? What if she kills me?" He groaned.

"Hush. She adores you. Cybil is going to have her connections keep an eye on my territory while I'm away. She agreed to forgive that debt if she was allowed to pet sit."

_Oh. Oh God. Am I gonna have to...? Dammit, Xerxes. You better not be whoring me out._

"I made it clear that she's not allowed to force herself on you. But I don't object if you both decide to participate in coitus."

Hale raised an eyebrow. He squinted at the fay suspiciously.

"I don't care if you both agree to f-"

"I know what that means." The werewolf interrupted with a sigh that made his shoulders heave. He scowled, slightly offended that the fay was underestimating him again.

"I assure you that I won't punish you for being sexually intimate with Cybil." His master stroked his ears. "I shouldn't be gone for more than a week. You need to start packing." Xerxes grabbed a large backpack from the closet and tossed it to him. "If that's not large enough for your clothes and one of your journals, use the satchel as well." The demon pointed at it with a tentacle. "I'm going to check on Kanon's progress." Xe announced as xe left.

Hale stared blankly at the backpack. _I guess I better get started..._ He decided.

Hale restlessly paced the room as he packed. _Is this part of the punishment? But if xe's worried about Kanon not being fay-like or whatever, why wouldn't xe just send the kid to stay with a fay? And... Kanon isn't warped like Xerxes. That should be a good thing, right?_

The lycan hung his head. _Who am I kidding? I can't raise the kid. The fay seem vaguely similar to us at times, but in other respects they're so alien. Xerxes would probably be happier if ze had never stumbled into my room that day. It would probably be better for Kanon's sake, too..._

His chest tightened. Kanon had made this hellish existence tolerable. Hadn't Xerxes compared his role to a stepmother? Xe hadn't particularly objected to Kanon spending time with hir surrogate up until now. Was the nightmare thing really such a big deal? _Or is Xerxes just angry that I didn't obey?_ "Tch..." He scowled at the floor. _My 'master' can certainly be a petty person._ Fenris was not surprised that his disobedience could evoke such anger from Xerxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school and whatnot lately. Ironically I was able to use Hale for a character design project not too long ago. I'll probably include a link to it soon. You can leave a comment here or send me an ask at my NSFW blog:  
> http://sleeping-turtle-afterdark.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far.


	32. "A Moment of Catharsis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I amended the previous chapter slightly a couple weeks ago, so you might wanna read it again.)
> 
> Finally some comfort for the hurt. (I don't think hurt/comfort is an accurate tag when this story is like 95% hurt and 5% comfort though.)

Cybil greeted them at the door. "Come in." She smiled with a slight bow. Xerxes nudged Hale in first. He froze when she let out a delighted shriek. "Cute little pup." Cybil cooed over Hale's canine features. The boy wanted to curl into a ball.

Xerxes smirked and patted him on the head. "Behave, Fenris."

Hale whimpered and stared at his master with pleading eyes. Xerxes' face lit up with roguish glee. Xir grin almost made him shudder. Cybil led them to an empty bedroom down the hall. She kept stealing glances at the elder fay. She finally murmured something to Xerxes in xir native tongue. Xir reply was short and guttural. But xir voice didn't sound any harsher than usual.

Cybil extended a hand. Hale nearly flinched. She gently touched one of his ears. "Ah, so soft..." She mused. The werewolf forced his muscles to relax. But Cybil's fingers felt so good, it was easy to let his shoulders go slack.

"Remember, no forcing yourself on him." Xerxes spoke again. Xe turned to Hale. The fay bent down and pulled him into a rough kiss. His tail submissively tucked between his legs. Cybil backed up a bit to give them space. He shuddered when xir tongue invaded his mouth. His stomach fluttered. _What the hell? Why are you trying to make out with me in front of her? We get it... I'm your bitch. Wait. No! I'm not, dammit. I'm your incubator._

Xerxes finally broke their kiss. The man gasped. He resentfully glanced at the demon but quickly averted his gaze. He stared down at the floor as if lost in thought. "I'll be going now. Take care of him." Xerxes excused xirself and left the room.

Hale let out a tired sigh. He set his bag down on the bed and rubbed his temples. He leaned back against the wall.

The bed shifted slightly as Cybil tentatively joined him. She began caressing his ears again. He leaned into her touch. 

"You wretched fool." She murmured under her breath. "You really are a gullible boy."

Upon hearing her latter sentiment, he let out a forlorn little whine and pulled his knees into his chest. Her expression softened. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling him into her lap. Her hand brushed against his throat, making the chain sway.

"Oh? What's this?" She mused. The fay gently pulled on the chain so she could examine it.

"Ah- please, don't..." He protested, thinking she wanted to remove it. As soon as he said that, she seemed to understand what the ring was and what it meant.

Hale went limp in Cybil's embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his chest. She could feel his little heart frantically pounding in his ribs. His chest quivered, his breathing made uneven by barely suppressed little sobs. Her breasts pressed against his back. "You miss your wife, don't you, boy?" She murmured in his ear, her voice husky and low.

His eyes glistened. He lowered his head and nodded.

"Poor puppy." She cooed. "It's alright to grieve, dear. Xerxes isn't here to bully you, or use your memento as reason to punish you. You don't have to maintain a stoic facade for me."

A mournful whimper escaped his lips. She repositioned him so that he was facing the left wall. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. Cybil stroked his hair as he quietly sobbed into her robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Eh-heh... I've been working on some other little projects lately. One of which I _was_ gonna submit for the August issue of Shousetsu Bang*Bang... but ultimately I chickened out. I'll post it here when I finish polishing it. (It's a lot lighter and sweeter than Incubator though.)  
>  Ironically, I was about ready to post this chapter yesterday, but then the server issues happened. I started working on something else, and forgot to see if the server issues had been resolved. Oops.
> 
> Poor Hale. Even Cybil pities him. Her "gullible boy" remark is a callback to chapter 19, where they first met. Cybil is generally... kinder by fay standards. That's still somewhere between "jerk" and "dangerous" by human standards. But she's typically not as cruel or indifferent as Xerxes. Still some Schadenfreude is involved since both of them kinda like seeing Hale reduced to tears. But their motivation for that isn't identical even if they're both a bit sadistic. Cybil likes offering a shoulder to cry on. Xerxes... not so much. It's... complicated.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions on this so far. Feedback is always appreciated and helps me improve.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale spends some time with Cybil.

"Sorry..." Hale mumbled.

Cybil had spent the last forty five minutes or so simply cuddling him. He had to admit that it felt nice.

She smiled faintly as she wiped away his tears. "It's all right." The demoness assured him. She kissed him on the forehead then gently slid him off her lap. She stood up and took a moment to stretch. "How about I make you some tea?"

Fenris nodded weakly. He cleared his throat. "Thanks. Where is your ah-"

Cybil grinned and strode over to a door he had barely noticed earlier. "This room has its own bathroom." She explained, opening the door. "There's a shower here, too, if you wanna use it later. No bathtub in this one, though. Anyway! I'll go start the tea." With that, she was gone.

Hale took a moment to rinse his face and compose himself. _She's being a lot nicer than she was before. Maybe 'cause I carried her eggs? Or is it because she pities me for being Xerxes' chew toy? Well, she has her reasons._

The boy trotted into the hallway. He glanced around, trying to remember if they had passed a kitchen earlier. His ears perked up at the sound of boiling water. He recognized the faint clunking of Cybil's boots approaching.

She greeted him with a small smile. "Do you want to sit in the parlor?"

He nodded. The werewolf didn't shirk the hand she gently put on his shoulder and let her guide him to the room. It was furnished rather plainly. Hale found it almost quaint. Cybil motioned for him to sit at one of the padded chairs facing the coffee table. She sat across from him. A moment later, a young woman dressed in black and white entered the room and set a covered tray on the table. She removed the cover and pouring the tea.

"Thank you." Hale murmured.

The girl turned to him and nodded. She gracefully bowed at the waist before heading towards the door.

"Thanks, Maria." Cybil remarked before the young woman left.

Hale couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a striking orange color. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. It was silvery even though she appeared to be Hale's age, if not younger.

Hale's ears flattened. _Her eyes were practically the same color as Xerxes'. Is she one of Kanon's siblings? But she seemed much older..._ He decided that he would simply wait for Cybil to explain Maria's parentage and why the girl appeared to be working for her rather than forcing the subject. He was uncertain if the demoness would answer such a question anyway.

He took a sip of tea.

"Would you like any sugar cubes?" She offered.

"No thank you." He declined.

"You've probably noticed that Maria bears some resemblance to Xerxes, yes?" Cybil mused.

Hale swallowed to keep himself from spitting his tea in surprise. He nodded silently, unable to bring himself to meet her gaze. _She must've noticed the look on my face._

"The little one- Kanon... They would be considered siblings if they were human. Xerxes sired both of them. Kanon has some of my genetic material. I believe Maria does as well."

Hale's eyes widened as he mulled over the significance of this revelation. _So... are they full siblings, then? Wait, doesn't fay reproduction generally involve more than two biological 'parents'?_

"Ah." Hale's head bobbed. "They have more parents though, right...?"

"Yes. You're much more astute than Xerxes gives you credit for." Cybil remarked.

Her compliment made the werewolf blush. He chuckled sheepishly. "I only know 'cause Kanon mentioned it."

"That's understandable. I doubt Xerxes would be particularly inclined to give you any biology lessons about us." She shrugged.

"No, not really... I don't think I could understand a detailed explanation from my master, anyway." Hale sighed.

"Well, Xerxes might not be willing to answer many of your questions about our species, but perhaps I could." She suggested. Cybil took what appeared to be a cookie off the tray and bit into it.

Hale's ears perked up. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's almost cruel to keep an intelligent creature as some sort of toy and barely attempt to satisfy their curiosity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exposition is coming up soon. Also some smut.
> 
> Yes, this update took a long time. I have 2 jobs now. One of em is seasonal but with any luck they'll keep me. Anyway, between my jobs and working on a little game project, I haven't had a lot of time for much else. (Not even playing RPGs.) The game project is sorta like a visual novel/dating sim thing. It's set during TCW. Shiko (that ESP'er girl who appeared in Hale's dream) is a potential love interest but she's not the playable character. The playable character is her friend Rien. He's a werewolf. He shows up a lot in TCW vignettes that I've posted here, but he hasn't shown up in _Incubator._
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience and all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. I appreciate those a lot. (Even if I don't reply, I read every comment.)


	34. Chapter 34

"So, you already know that multiple fay can fertilize a single egg. As I said before, Xerxes is much more knowledgeable about the specifics of how that works." Cybil began.

Fenris nodded.

"We tend to be rather solitary creatures, as you may have noticed by now. Fay used to be somewhat more social as a species before our population began to seriously decline. A mature fay can produce a clutch of eggs every month, usually no more than eight." She took a sip of tea.

Hale cleared his throat. "My master mentioned that a few times, that there are fewer fay now. Do you know what happened?"

"We lack the biology to properly incubate the fertilized eggs ourselves." She sighed.

He cocked his head. "So... it'd harm the 'mother'?"

"No, it wouldn't hurt _us_ ," Cybil clarified. "But the eggs would almost certainly die. Many many years ago, probably centuries, fay would commonly abduct humans and Nons and force them to carry clutches. The eggs would develop properly that way, though it was almost inevitably fatal for the poor incubator. Eventually they decided to stop kidnapping people."

"Change of heart?"

"No. The nekomata figured out how to keep the Fay from breaching the boundary between your worlds and ours." Cybil shook her head. "Not too long ago, Xerxes managed to pierce that barrier. Xe can't break through the boundary from this side again since you and your friends cast the seal. Xe might figure out a way eventually, but until then, no one is getting into your world from this one."

"Ah." Hale murmured, mulling over the new information. The impact of her words sunk in after a moment. His wolf ears flopped back. "Did I doom the fay to extinction?" He whispered.

"Oh, you silly boy." She smiled. "Even if you did, you were only trying to protect the Nons and humans from those that would prey on them."

The color drained from his face. "So I did..." He blinked.

"No, no." She quickly corrected him. "We used to have a high infant mortality rate. Xerxes has been planting decent sized clutches in you. We have long lifespans. You didn't condemn us to extinction, Hale."

"Anyway, I actually have a ah- partner, of sorts." Cybil admitted. "I don't think you've ever seen one of his people before. Dryads tend to stay away from other Nons. The types of Nons that reside here are generally resilient enough to survive incubating our eggs. The last time I needed an incubator, he was ill. I didn't want to risk hurting him or the eggs. Dryads are very good at regenerating."

Hale wondered if he should have brought a notebook with him so he could write some of the information down but decided he'd simply write down as much as he could remember later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of an info dump. Sorry about that. I should be able to update more frequently again. Anyway, thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. Feel free to leave feedback


	35. Chapter 35

That evening, Cybil and Hale played a board game not unlike chess.

"You _really_ don't eat much..." Cybil mused. He had only eaten one cookie earlier, and Xerxes had mentioned he hadn't eaten before they left.

Hale's posture tensed. "Are you gonna force feed me?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. 

"No. I'd like to think I'm not as cruel as Xerxes." She replied. "But I do have a possible alternative. Remember what I said about mature fay producing eggs every month?"

Hale squinted. "You lost me." _Please don't tell me you want me to eat one._

"Well... once they're fertilized, they develop a coating resistant to stomach acid. It also releases chemicals that suppress the production of acid, ensuring the incubator's body can't digest and destroy the eggs." Cybil explained. "But unfertilized eggs are apparently easy to digest. I could deposit a few inside you, like I did last time. These won't hatch, of course. Just think of them like chicken eggs."

He blinked, trying to process her suggestion. "Wouldn't that be a waste of eggs?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I planned to fertilize these. Besides, it's too late for that. You wouldn't consider menstruation a waste of a human egg cell, would you?"

Her metaphor earned a grimace. He shook his head.

"Think it over- Xerxes has complained that you're not eating enough. I know xe won't hesitate to force feed you if your health continues to deteriorate." The demoness urged him.

"Are there nutrients in the eggs the human body can actually absorb...?" Hale wondered.

"I asked your master about that. Xe said it'd be better than not eating." Cybil answered.

The werewolf considered her offer. _Like last time._ He blushed, remembering when she penetrated him. Despite the circumstances, it hadn't been unbearable. She had been rather attentive, trying to make the ordeal less unpleasant for him. Cybil didn't seem quite as sadistic as Xerxes.

"Xerxes tends to be rough, right? I understand the allure of appealing to your masochistic tendencies. But I know you can appreciate a gentler partner. Appearances can be deceiving yet somehow I doubt your dainty little vampire wife was secretly a dominatrix in the bedroom."

Hale snorted. A smirk tugged at his lips. He bashfully looked away.

"Alright." He nodded. The werewolf looked up at her and flashed a coquettish smile. His cheeks were still red and he could feel his heart racing.

_I don't know if I'm stupid or just desperate. But this can't be a worse idea than throwing myself at Xerxes and begging xir to fuck me..._

"I accept your offer." Hale nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extremely busy with school and yet another job for the past few months. Thank you for your patience. Seeing the new comments made me incredibly happy. The next chapter is gonna involve an unconventional sex scene, just warning you now. (This short chapter was a necessary transition.) Again, thank you for all the comments, kudos, and feedback so far. I really appreciate it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unorthodox sex scene with Cybil and Hale.

Hale let Cybil push him down on her bed. He lay flat on his back, shyly gazing up at her. She knelt over him, green eyes gleaming. He swallowed.

"Ah, you're _adorable_ when you blush." She cooed. "Would you rather be on top this time? You're probably more accustomed to that, right? But it's... erotic to have a pretty boy on his back like a girl..."

Hale flushed. _I can't believe she's attracted to me. I guess even if she's not as sadistic as Xerxes, she also likes having a smaller, submissive partner..._ His ears drooped a bit. He disliked being considered delicate, but nearly every Non was in comparison to the fay. He suspected that most of his submissive qualities were simply part of his personality. That had been a component of what made him a good partner for an assertive person like Blood at his old job. The nostalgia was beginning to dampen his mood. It took a moment for Hale to return his focus to the present.

"I'll take whatever position you prefer, Milady." He murmured. "I don't have much of a preference." Hale added, not wanting her to think he was simply trying to appease her. He truly didn't care about position at the moment.

Cybil paused. "You're certain?"

He nodded.

"Alright." She idly traced his collarbones. "Hmm... You're so small, why don't you sit in my lap?" She moved over to a broad, stuffed chair and plopped down.

Hale cautiously climbed in Cybil's lap. His back pressed against her chest. "I'll be gentle. Like last time." She assured him again.

He tentatively eased himself onto her slick ovipositor. He felt it begin to push against his abdominal wall. The werewolf inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. Hale glanced down and jolted at the sight of the faint bulge in his stomach. He whimpered softly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He breathed. "Just... give me a moment, please."

"Take your time, dear. No need to rush." Something reached up from below and smoothed back a lock of his hair.

 _Ah. So she has a tentacle, too. Or... no, it's more like a tail. That must've been what she pricked me with when I laid her eggs._ He curiously eyed the appendage. She brought it to his mouth. It felt surprisingly like a pair of lips pressed against his. His cheeks heated even more.* _No stinger? Well, Xerxes can alter xir form. I don't see why Cybil wouldn't be able to._

Fenris closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Cybil wrapped an arm around his chest. He shivered when her fingers brushed against his nipple. She murmured what sounded like 'almost forgot about these sweet spots...'

Something warm and wet grazed the underside of his penis. Hale's eyes snapped open. He looked down and caught a glimpse of what was between his legs. _What the hell? That's her tail. Oh God, it really does feel like a mouth._ His eyes rolled back when it enveloped the head of his cock. "Milady!" He keened. "At this rate, I don't think I can last much longer." The boy panted. 

"That's the point- I thought an orgasm might make your muscles relax." Cybil patiently answered. She kissed his nape.

Fenris shuddered. His breathing deepened. The werewolf's hips jerked forward. The action dragged her ovipositor against his prostate. Cybil smiled when his wolf ears perked up, even though they hit her chin.

"Time for the climax." She murmured.

Hale groaned. He came in the confines of her tail's maw. His muscles slackened, just as the demoness had predicted. She removed her tail from his now overly sensitive penis.

"Are you ready?" Cybil asked after a few minutes. "This clutch should be easy for you to take."

"Yes." Hale breathed.

"Very good." She smirked.

By then he had been comfortably loosened. He cautiously looked down and watched as Cybil thrust into his belly.

"May I?" He asked softly, hesitantly extending a hand.

"What do you want to do?" Cybil blinked. She gasped when his fingers gently rubbed the bulge beneath his skin.

Hale let out a faint whimper. "That feels so strange..." He muttered.

"I can only imagine what this feels like to you." Cybil chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't treat yourself like a cock sleeve, dear." She warned.

"Ngh..." He shivered. "It's not _that_ painful. I- oh~" Hale trailed off midsentence when an egg slid inside him.

The demoness awkwardly but gently poked the new lump in his normally flat belly. He squirmed. "It kinda itches." He admitted. She traced the curve of the bump with a fingernail.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Milady." He rocked his hips back and forth several times.

"Oh, if you keep that up, it won't be long before your tummy is stuffed with my pseudo clutch." Cybil sighed, kneading his chest as she deposited two more eggs.

"Good." Hale answered. He squeaked when her grip shifted to his stomach.

A string of four more eggs invaded his insides. He released again, splattering a bit of cum against his torso. The extra mouth quickly cleaned it off. Finally, Cybil pulled him off her ovipositor. She gently pushed down on his midsection. Excess slime gushed out of him. She carried the exhausted boy over to her bed and set him down on his back. The fay woman lay down beside him. She pressed an ear to his bare abdomen and was met with a chorus of gurgling.

"Sounds like you're already starting to absorb the eggs." She informed him.

Hale didn't speak, only nodded in understanding. He flashed her a sleepy smile. Cybil gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Lovely little one." She murmured, carding her fingers through his hair. "Get some rest."

"Thank you, Milady. Good night." Hale drawled. His eyelids had grown so heavy he struggled to keep them open. So he gave in to the yearning for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I warned it would be weird sex.) Yeah, add Cybil x Hale to the pairings I ship even though I really shouldn't. (I like the pseudo femdom dynamic they have.) Still healthier than pairing him with Xerxes.
> 
>  
> 
> *Yes, Hale gets easily flustered from vanilla acts of affection.
> 
> _EDIT: August 9, 2016- I went back and fixed a few typos and formatting errors I missed in earlier chapters. I added a few minor revisions as well. I forgot to mention this, but thanks for your patience and all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. I appreciate those a lot. (Even if I don't reply, I read every comment. Often multiple times.) Next chapter will be posted shortly._


	37. "Picking Flowers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for thinly veiled floral symbolism.

Kanon led Hale through the woods by the house. The werewolf hadn't been exaggerating when he told Xerxes that even the air outside was unpleasant to him. It was for most Nons, aside from the fay and a handful of other species that resided in this place. Something about the concentration of mana in the air in the fay's realm felt strange to Hale. But it didn't seem too bad today. He was able to keep up with Kanon as his child darted about through the forest.

"So, where are we going?" Hale asked.

"I wanna go explore this place I found yesterday, Papa." The fay chirped, blithely reminding him. "I couldn't reach it by myself. When I told Mama, she said I couldn't go alone."

_Mama? Does ze mean Cybil? No, that's stupid. Kanon initially thought I was hir mother. Ze calls Xerxes 'sire'. So Cybil probably has some weird title like 'dam' or 'matriarch'... or something._

Something dangling from his neck swayed as he walked. He glanced down. It was the chain that held his ring.

 _If I'm Papa, and Kanon knows about Pandy, does that make her Mama? But she's dead. They've never even met! How do I ask what ze means without sounding like a lunatic?_ He pondered.

Kanon stopped at the base of a small waterfall. Hale estimated it to be about six feet tall. "See up there?" Ze asked, pointing at the grassy terrain above them.

"Yeah." Hale nodded. "I'll see if I can find an easier way to get up there."

After a bit of searching, he discovered a nearby path that reached the top of the thankfully short slope. Kanon trotted a few steps behind him. Upon reaching the top, Hale paused and took in the scenery for a moment.

_So many flowers up here. I don't even think I can name all of em..._

Kanon grinned broadly. Ze stood on tiptoe to reach Hale's backpack. The small fay pulled something out before charging ahead into the field of flowers. Ze stopped a few yards away. "Mama likes roses. But I've never seen _blue_ roses before." Ze noted.

"Neither have I." Hale murmured. He paused to check that Kanon had closed the backpack. _The kid knows more about the animals and plants in this world than I do. Blue roses aren't natural back home. Especially not dark blue ones. Are they just rare here?_ He approached his child, who was currently fussing with the metal bucket ze had gotten from his pack.

Kanon glanced up at him. "Is it okay if I pick some for Mama?"

"Yeah, I think so." The werewolf nodded. "Just… lemme help you with the roses."

"Okay." The fay agreed.

Hale squinted at a nearby purple flower. _Is that a Moonflower? Aren't those really toxic? Wait, Pandy said there was more than one plant with that name. The one related to Nightshade is Devil's Snare. It has toxic leaves, and flowers... and seeds. The other one is pretty much harmless. At least its leaves and flowers are, anyway. Devil's Snare is more like a bush. This thing is a vine._

"Papa?" Kanon asked. "Devil's Snare isn't okay to touch. That's what Mama said. But this one is a Moonflower."

 _So I was right._ "Ah. That's what I thought." The werewolf mused. He still handled the flower himself.

Kanon thoughtfully inspected the bucket full of flowers. "I think this is enough." Ze finally decided. "I don't wanna pick too many. Let's go home and give em to Mama."

Hale let Kanon lead the way again.

_I... thought I saw Pandy once before in this world. But did I really? I guess I'll get some answers soon enough..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies about the severe delay. 2016 was not a pleasant year for me, for several reasons. 2017 seemed like it was going better but life dropped a metaphorical bombshell on me. It's not really something I want to discuss here. Anyway, I have plotted out and drafted more chapters so hopefully I can resume a semi-regular update schedule again. Thanks for following along so far and all the kudos/comments. Feedback is always appreciated. Even if I can't think of a meaningful reply, I assure you I read every comment. Usually multiple times.


End file.
